Sailor Cadets
by LeaD
Summary: Mina was so Busy flirting one day she didn't notice that she signed up for Military school. To not be lonly she signed the others up.. but Serena has a past with the school and its students...
1. The Mistake

    Mina Rushed off to the Temple where she was currently late for the scout meeting She called.  Then she slowed down to walk. They're all going to kill her for what she did this time. She was going to sign up for singing lessons to improve her natural talent and  bumped into (literally) this really hot blonde haired blue eyed boy and mumbled something about picking up Serena's habits when he immediately apologized she started to lay on the Venus charm hoping to woo him with her stunning good looks and her easy-to-get along personality. Stupid her got so wrapped up in her flirting she signed up for the wrong thing... instead of singing lessons she signed up for Military school, and the woman at the booth was moody and said that she couldn't just take out the form and said: if she was stupid enough to sign up for the wrong thing over a boy she needed to go to military school. So Mina not wanting to be in this alone signed up the rest of her friends.

         She could just hear it now. Rei yelling at her to keep her head in the clouds, Ami lecturing her about paying more attention to everything else, Serena probably screaming, Lita probably will have her anger moment until Mina mention's it's a co-ed school.. not an all girls' thing, Serena would probably be crying at the top of her lungs on having to wear the camouflage uniforms everyday and worrying about the hard work. Then Ami will say it will be an educational thing and it will help with their scouting skills., Rei will yell at Serena for being a crybaby, Lita will be trying to calm everyone down and bribe Serena with cookies to stop crying. Finally Mina made it to her destination.

"Odango wake-up!!!" Rei was currently yelling at the other blonde in the group.

"Hey guys!!!" Mina put on her nervous grin.

"Rei i wasn't sleeping.. i was thinking..."

"You might hurt yourself!!!" Rei said and everyone stopped what they were doing to hear Mina out.

"OK.. Well you guys will hate me for this but.. here!!!" She gave them all envelopes with their names on it. Rei opened hers and read it Aloud.

Miss Rei Hino-

    We are glad to see that you hold high interest in Hikari Military school. We are pleased to say you have been accepted and your term will start On August 31 2002. Your uniform and everything else will be provided for you.. We'll just need you to pack a few personal belongings like Unmentionables (You know what i mean.. ) and anything else vital to you. Headphones will not be permitted during classes and there will be daily inspections in the morning. We can't wait to see you this semester!!

      Sincerely, 

                  J. Glass (Guess who!!!) 

"MILITARY SCHOOL?!?!?" Everyone said well minus one usual loud mouth.

"SHIT!!!!! NOT  AGAIN!!!!!" Serena said rather loudly then continued on with her potty mouth. "You got my parents to sign this didn't you?!?!?!?!?!?" 

"Yes.. everyone's parents and Rei's grandfather..." Mina said meekly.. she had never seen Serena this upset.

"Damn!!!!" She punched the wall. "Mina.. you just signed away any kind side of me. You will probably hate me after i kill that arrogant bastard!!" She stormed out of the place leaving her letter behind in shreds.

"Well She has 2 weeks to get over it..." Mina said meekly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*

          Two weeks later the girls were still slightly upset with Mina, especially Serena. They were all up at 5:00 this morning to wait for the bus taking them to the Military school. Much to their Surprise Amara, Michelle and Hotaru were there. Hotaru's a student, while Amara and Michelle are teaching there. 

"Where's Serena??" Rei asked seeing the bus coming down the street.

"Here!!" Serena said just before popping on her headphones. Her outfit consisted of black combat boots black pants and a pick camouflage shirt. Amara and Michelle exchanged amused glanced and got on the bus. The bus driver was a mean looking man he glared at all of the new comers.. even the inner scouts. He sent smirks to Amara and Michelle but his last passenger made him go into a full blown smile.

"Didn't expect you back 'Rena.. I mean two years is too long. Hope you didn't become Rusty.."

"Not at all Millardo. I've kept up my practice!!!" She smiled sat in the seat right behind him that Mina was saving for her. Then she put the volume up on her CD player singing to the songs while much chatter began around the bus. After a good 2 1/2 hour drive they arrived at Hikari Military Academy. Serena ditched her head phones and shoved them into the small duffel bag she carried and laughed at her friends.

"You're not going to use most of the stuff in there!!" She said pulling her hair into two buns on the side of her head and with her bangs she could've resembled Chun-Li from Street fighter. They went inside the building and signed in letting the important people know they were there.

"OMG SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!: Several high pitched screams were heard just before Serena was nearly knocked off her feet by several girls.

"Hilde, Dorothy, Sally, and Catherine!!... Nice to see you all again.!!! " Serena returned the hugs from the girls. "I want you to meet my other friends, Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei." Everyone said their Hellos.

"Hey Listen.. Duo and Wufei have been running around campus.. be careful.." Hilde said

"Gotcha.. See you later!!!" 

"Odango what was that??" Rei asked.

"My friends..." Serena glanced over the field. Soon Yelling was Heard.

"WU-MAN!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU TOUCH THAT GIRL'S BUTT!!!!" 

"MAXWELL YOU WILL DIE!!!!!" 

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" The first voice yelled but Serena Turned around too late and the person made contact with her. After the fall The Chinese boy stopped and cracked up laughing.

"Owwie... not Funny Wu-man..." The brown haired boy said and got up. "Hey I'm sorry.. Serena?!?!?!" The boy picked her up and held her tight. "I missed you... Wu-Wu's been mean and chasing me all over and you weren't her to stop him from giving me this boo-boo!!" He said pretending to be four and showed her a cut on his arm.

"Awww.. It's ok Duo... He will pay..." She said giggling with him.

"So the Onna came back.." Wufei said receiving a kick to his jaw.

"Yes, I came back.. but not by choice. so you're stuck with me!!! Duo, Wufei... Meet my friends..  Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei. I catch you calling any of them Weak Onnas you'll be doing 100 push-ups each morning."

"Can you do that??" Mina asked.

"Of course she can.. she's running our Group." A polite voice said.

"Hey it's you!!!" Mina said to the blonde. 

"Quetre.. you brought me here over Quetre.. no offense Q-man.." Serena said eyebrow twitching.

"You know each other??" Mina asked.

"Know each other.. she used to date one of our friends... until something went down.. she didn't come back after that year." Duo whispered to the group.

"So you're leading our group?!?!?!" Rei said laughing.

"50 Push-ups first thing tomorrow...." Serena said smirking at her friends face drop and she walked away right into Trowa.

"HELLOOOOOOO SILENT STORM!!!"(Animaniacs: HELLOOOOO Nurse!!) She hopped on him and he smiled.

"I'm going to kill you for disappearing." He said putting his hands on her butt to support her.

"I'd like to see you try since I'm running your group!!!" She said.

"So Should we be in such a sexual position like this??" He Said with his visible eye holding amusement in it.

"I Won't tell if you won't" She pecked his cheek and he put her on the ground.

"I know i won't!!! Especially if the sex is good!!!" He said making her jaw drop. 

"I had too much of an effect on you since then.. even when i was gone!!!" She play punched him. "But don't worry.. the sex is usually great!!! MY finger should know.." She said and he laughed... "You know I'm not Serious."

"Sleeping with my friends now??" A voice asked. She sent a glare at Trowa's chest and froze.

"I'll tell you the same answer you told me three years ago!!" She said. "It shouldn't matter now.. we're not together!!!" She said picking up her duffel bag and walked away.

"I take it he was the one she dated then.." Lita whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Like it or hate it?? I know i have other fics to finish but this idea was nagging me!!! Especially since the others are almost completed. Anyways... Vote for coupling.. Please.. Trust me everything is open now... JA!!!

 and Ages are

G_Boys-17 (Except Trowa who's 18..)

Senshi- 17

Outer Senshi- 19/20 (Except Hotaru who's 14)


	2. Result of too many heartbreaks..

     Serena was already awake sitting in her room writing in her journal. The one she always keeps when she came to the stupid school. As soon as she was done she began reading over old entries. The first few were over how she hated her parents for sending her to this horrid place. Then they went on to how she had completed the obstacle course and didn't mess up on certain parts, others were talking about the groups of friends she had made then she slowed down when she came over the entry that changed her life, the entry that admitted her attraction to the guy that had hurt her twice.

December 31, 1999.

      Once again i was with our usual group. Duo Made Wufei upset again starting a chase in the snow. That only resulted in a snowball fight between the two of them. Me, Releana, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally were laughing at them and how stupid they were. They decided to turn on us and we got pulled into the fight.. Quatre tried to get everyone to stop when Dorothy hit him with a snowball, and Trowa laughed at him and Quatre hit him with a snowball and we all were hitting each other when Releana noticed the 'Perfect Soldier' standing again the pole watching us. So I snuck up behind him and tackled him to ground and since he wasn't expecting it he fell hard. I got up and cracked up laughing and he glared at me uttering his famous words: 'Omae o Kuroso'. Then i threw another snowball at him and her started throwing them back at me. In no time he was laughing his butt off which stopped the other snowball fight so they can stop and stare at him. He found it funny that he put a handful of snow down the back of my shirt. (Grrrr...) So i mashed snow in his face and took off running cause he glared at me hard and chased after me. OF course him being the faster of us tackled me. After much Squirming he kissed me, it was a brief kiss  but it was full on the mouth. (Blush!!) And he asked me to the ball they were having this year. Of course i accepted because i still partly shocked that he kissed me. He helped me up and we all went inside to warm up.

        She looked at the page fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She remembered that day clearly. The day Heero Yui first opened up to ANYONE.  She blinked a couple of times and her face was immediately replaced with hatred.

        She had gotten her heart broken too many times. Twice by Heero.. first time because he was 'scared' she forgave him the second time when she was going to answer him (He wanted her back) but Releana had been seen in the same bed with him. Then when she never went back to Hikari Military School, she took on the Role of Sailor moon and had gotten her heart broken by Darien Shields multiple times over dreams. Now she was broken because Darien went to school in America and called saying things won't work out and he's found another. She was now furious, hurt, and possibly eternally mortified and shoved her fist through the window the bedroom she got for being the leader of the group.

"Odango??... I'm ready for the push ups you told me i had to do......" Rei said when she heard glass shatter from the other side of the room. She had grown to respect Serena MORE when she heard the stories that Hilde and the others told her about her past accomplishments. "Serena??" She knocked on the door and it swung open slightly and she saw Serena sitting on the floor picking out the glass that was in her harm that was currently bleeding.

"You don't have to do them..." Serena said crying. That just threw Rei off she wasn't doing her usual wails or anything. Then she remembered she was bleeding and Scrambled out of the room to The building Hotaru was staying in. Mina, Ami, and Lita made their way to Serena's room to see why Rei ran off So Quickly.

"Serena!!" Ami kneeled next to her with Tweezers to pick out any small bits of glass on her Arm.

"What the hell just happened??" Lita asked.

"I just sent my fist through the window what do you think..." She said bitterly.

"Why??" Mina asked.

"Because i wanted to... now back off.." She snapped as Ami Pulled out the final Piece of glass. Hotaru hopped in the room through the now shattered Window.

"Hime!!!" 

"Hi.. Taru-chan..."  She said as the girl healed up her arm.

"Haruka-papa will be upset to know that you hurt yourself deliberately!!!" She said when she was finished.

"So don't tell her..." She sighed. "Time to start a new day, everybody get ready." Serena said getting up grabbing some clothes and left to get dressed.

"Why'd she do such a thing???" Hotaru asked.

" I don't know!!!!!" Mina said. "But if we're not careful she can cause great damage."

*~*~*~*~*

Ok Couple voting

Ami/ Quetre-1

Mina/Quetre- 2

Ami/Duo- 1

Ami/Trowa-1

Lita/Wufei-1

Wufei/Rei-1

Lita/Duo-1

Trowa/Serena-2 (Definite ones)

Heero/Serena-2 (Definite ones)

OK I need some more  definite votes for Sere!!!  The voting will probably stop by the 4th chapter cause I need to get Romance in there!!! OK!!! JA!


	3. How we became friends at all

      Serena woke up the same time she always did.. when the Reveille sounded from the trumpet. The only different about when she opened her eyes this morning she saw a white flower in front of her face. She sat up and looked at it, one of the guys had to have given it to her.. only they were daring enough to chance coming into her room in the middle of the night.. especially since she likes to sleep. She picked up the note and smiled  forcing the blush that was creeping on her face away.

Hyper Bunny!!-

I'm Really glad to have you back here!! Heero might make you think about not returning but don't let that mishap change who you are... So you're a tough Sergeant.  but you have to be.. Anyway.. I just wanted to say i missed you... So how about confirming you statement about being a good lay?? Oh say about 12:30 just after the usual night checks?? See you at the obstacle course!!

                                              -Silent Storm.

"Just like Trowa.. well after i corrupted him but whatever!!" She said getting up and pulling on her Uniform. Then exited her room to do the morning inspection. Everyone had been Perfect. Well except for Mina who still had no idea on how to make it so that her Bow would work with her bun. After Lita had quickly tied it around the bun everyone left for the breakfast table. Breakfast still had been rationed as always which would fill you up half way.. which is enough to give you the energy needed. Moments later the senshi and the boys were lined up ready for the obstacle course.

"Ok listen up because i refuse to give the directions twice!!!" She yelled making her way down the straight line they had made. "We will not be doing the obstacle course in the order we usually do, only because you won't always find battle fields and any area protecting the base  in that order and you will be thinking 'that's not how we practiced It..' " She sent a knowing look to her Cousin.. "I will pair you off.. one person in your group is to act as a wounded soldier who you, the un-wounded, have to help get out of the area and obstacles alive!!! If possible.. keep making the injuries worse to a minimal. After that you will switch roles. Understood???" 

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!!!!!" Everyone said. 

"Good!" She said. "Group one will be at the barb wire first then to the wall climb, followed by rope swing!!!!" She said. "That group will be Mina Aino and Quatre Winner... and Mina.. don't flirt until after routine!!" She said making the rest of the group smirk.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!!" Mina said.

"Quatre, you will be the wounded soldier first!!" Quatre nodded and headed to the barb wire. (They crawl under it.) "Group two will start with the Wall climb, Then to the  Mine field (It's just buzzers with red light that buzz when you step wrong), Finally to the Barb wire.. This group will be of Wufei Chang and Rei Hino.. and Rei will be the wounded soldier."

"A Weak..." Wufei started but stopped under Serena's glare and walked away leaving his partner.

"Baka!! I'm the wounded soldier!!" She yelled and chased him.

"Group three Will be the Mine field, Rope swing, followed by the tire run.. (You know where there are tires and you have to runs through them without falling) This group will be Ami Mizuno and Duo Maxwell. Duo.. you're the wounded soldier..."

"I get to be taken care of by a beautiful, smart chic!! ALRIGHT!!!!!" He said dragging away a blushing Ami away.

"And Lita Kino, Trowa Barton..  you two are together.. Lita.. You're the wounded soldier.. you two will be doing the course backwards instead of the usual way!!!" They nodded and were off, she blew the whistle and they began. Out of nowhere arms grabbed her from behind.

"I Guess we started our reunion on a bad note."

"Heero, We ended on a bad note..." She tried to squirm out of his iron hold.

"Look i know i messed up then but i was 15... three years have gone by and I'm smarter."

"Glad to hear that.. but it's three years too late.."

"Come on Serena, you can't mean that." 

"Actually yeah i do.. and i'm sorry if it bothers you but honestly.. then i was still fragile and stuff and what you really can't be forgiven... So Duo happened to slip something in your drink but on some level don't you think you had some control over what you did??" She said and he let her go with a loss for words. "Listen.. the stuff Duo gave you was only to amplify what really goes on in you head about a person.. and Since Releana looks nothing like me it would lead one to believe you did want her body at one point or another.. and i can't deal with that..." She said going back to watching her group of friends try their best to  do what they can.. then something made he chuckle.. Wufei Dropped Rei on her butt on the mine field.

"BAKA!!! I"M THE WOUNDED SOLDIER HERE!!!! I'D BE DEAD NOW!!!!!"

"GREAT!!! ONE LESS ONNAS TO LIVE BITCHING ABOUT HER PROBLEMS!!!" He yelled back at her and got a slap to his face. Serena groaned.. Mina had a Twinkle in her eye.. meaning she would be playing matchmaker sometime soon.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ONNA!!!"

"FOR THE TYPICAL CHAUVINISTIC PIG COMMENT!!!!"

"THAT"S IT BOTH OF YOU!!!!" Serena yelled getting everyone's attention.. it  was RARE Serena yelled at anyone!! Well actually she never really went all out yelled like that.. it was usually screeches. "REI 50.. NOW!!!! and Wufei 150!!"

"What?!?!? But she slapped..." He trailed off noticing the perfect Soldier standing near a tree where Serena had previously been standing. "Fine..." Both dropped to the ground and Serena messaged her temples to keep an on coming headache away. Not too much time later after many attempts to keep their partner safe failed Lunch came by and Wufei was just finishing his 200 push-ups.. he earned 50 more for disturbing Rei once more with an Onna comment. She'd Usually give him 100 but she felt bad from before and just cut the amount in half.

"Barton!!!!" Serena stopped the Silent Storm in his tracks just before going off to the mess hall for lunch.

"Hmm??"

"Thanks for the Rose!!" She smiled, stood on tip toe, and  kissed his cheek, well after he leaned down some. (I mean the guy is TALL and she's SHORT!!) "So are you really stopping by tonight or was that another one of your lame jokes??" She walked with him back to the mess hall.

"I will come by.. i mean especially after the number you did on you window.. it won't be too hard to get in.." He said watching her blush. "Besides.. i want to know about what's been happening to you while you were gone and catch up on old times!!" He said and she stood on Tip toe once More while he leaned down.

"ok.. 12:30 it is.. I'll be awake and if you don't show.. I'll destroy you tomorrow!!!" She whispered.

"Trust me if the sex is as good as you say.. I wouldn't miss it for the world..." He chuckled as she turned red and went to her table with her friends and her Dog Chains clanking together. He just sat down with the others.

"You know.. Heero won't like that much..." Duo said looking up from his tray of food.

"Like what much??" Trowa asked starting on his plate of food.

"That you're hitting on his ex..." Duo continued.

"And..." He said continuing his attack on the plate of food in front of him.

"I see..." Quatre looked at his plate of food. "You cared about her before didn't you??" Trowa stayed silent as if to confirm that he did.

"Before he acknowledged her existence in that way, right??" Wufei said.

"That sounds about right..." Trowa said. Thinking about how he had even first got to meet her... 

           She had just gotten there as her first year. She seemed sort of de-tached because her parents made her go.. but that just didn't seem to match her happy aura, yet he ignored her anyway continuing on improving his training so he could become a better Gundam pilot. He soon began to excel in his training and her.. well let's just say she was constantly scrubbing the floors for pissing off their Leader.. Heero Yui.. who only seemed notice her because of her constant Laziness. 

          Somehow Trowa managed to get on the bad side of Pilot 01 and was forced scrubbing floors too. He didn't even know what he did, but he  had a suspicion that Duo did. Even more so as a punishment he was to whip her into shape and set her on the right track. After maybe an hour of scrubbing floors she introduce herself trying to be as pleasant as possible. He only brushed her off and put her in a group with all of the airhead girls forced into Military school. (Strangely none of then ever tries to hit on him, yet they all wanted the other four boys.)

           While he was trying to get her to do the wall climb he was becoming more and more angry with her. She had the strangest fear of heights.. being more that 4 feet off the ground made her jumpy. Finally he had gotten her to climb the wall but she wouldn't come down holding onto the wall for dear life. 

          She had been up there for a good hour and he finally cracked.. he was laughing at her. She managed to get up there and wail for the past hour holding on.. even if it was raining at the time. He finally said he'd catch her if she fell on her way down. That stopped her wails and hesitantly she agreed and grabbed the rope and climbed down slowly. 

           When she made it down she jumped around,as success, in the rain slipping on the mud on one of her landings and landed right on him quickly brushing his lips with her own. He then felt the strangest tingle in the pit of his stomach but couldn't think of it anymore at the moment because she had started giggling and said something about 'if anyone came out to check on them they'd think they were weirdo's for having sex in the rain in a big mud puddle, Chancing the fact we could both come down with pneumonia just for a little intimate Pleasure. Did you know that Dolphins are the only other mammal that has sex for Pleasure...' or something to that effect he couldn't remember.. he just found it amusing how she said all of that in one breath. .

            He frowned at her realizing then she really wasn't Dumb.. she just didn't know what to do with the knowledge she had in her head and to channel it she acts like a real goof-ball. After that he held a different respect for her and they slowly became friends while he opened up to people around him, acting.... kind of like her, because he LIKED her.

"Hey Trowa!!" Duo snapped his fingers in his face. Trowa blinked touching reality again. "Come on before 'Sere yells at us for being late!!!" He said and they both left the mess hall.

"Right..." He said following his friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry if this chapter seemed leaning towards Trowa.. but you know last one focused a bit on Heero… so why not?

Ok Couple voting

Ami/ Quetre-5

Mina/Quetre-5

Mina/Duo-5

Ami/Duo- 2

Ami/Trowa-2

Lita/Wufei-2

Wufei/Rei-9

Lita/Duo-1

Trowa/Serena-18 

Heero/Serena-20 

Serena/Heero/Trowa-1 (I actually find this one interesting anyone agree with me?)

Lita/Ken-1


	4. A little change, and the Couple choices....

"Serena??" Mina poked her hed into Serena's bedroom.  
"Hey Mina!!!" She greeted her with her dazzling smile!! "Come in!!!" Serena said putting the rose Trowa had left for her the day before, in a scrap book trying to position it right so it would lay flat.  
"Pretty Rose.. Where'd you get it??" Mina sat on her bed.  
"The same person who gave me a white rose my first year here.." She flipped the pages of her scrap book and inside was a picture of Serena and all of the guys.. on the back was a note.  
Hyper Bunny-  
According to Quetre you're a Polite Princess. According to Wufei you're ACTUALLY a strong Onna. Accourding to Heero you're a tenshi. According to Duo you're a babe that fits in with one of the guys. From me.. you're all of them in one plus unlimeted beauty (inner as well as outer) as well as much innocence... Have a great summer!!  
-Silent Storm  
and on the same page was a pressed white Rose.  
"That was nice of Trowa.." Mina said.  
"That's cause he is a nice Guy.." Serena said noticing the rest of her senshi entering the room.  
"Not really.. I mean he's kinda cute from what i could tell with those bangs but he's too quiet.." Lita said  
"Trowa?? Quiet?!?!... hmm he hasn't been silent since.. the day we became friends.." Serena said finally getting it to lay right missing the glances between the senshi. "Well girls you survived your first week at Hikari Military school.. how does it feel?"  
"Pretty good now that you can be our friend again."  
"Yeah.. I guess.. Hey you guys want to come to the mall with the boys and me??" She asked.  
"Mall huh??"  
"We got the weekend off.. Usually because the the sort of 'Principles' of the school disappears to spend time with her Family.."  
"It's a her?!?!?"   
"Well Two females.." Duo poked his head into the still shattered window. "They go by the names Kaiori and Sami.. no Miss or Mrs."  
"So Sere.. are you coming or not??" Trowa asked poking his head inside the window as well. "Hello ladies.."  
"Yeah.. who's car are we taking??" She asked putting her scrapbook away.  
"Heavy Arms.." He said and she glared at him.   
"Don't mess with me like that!!! I soo wanted to ride in that thing!!!" She said hopping out of her window.  
"If you can re-build it then by all means go a head." Trowa said helping her friends out of the window.  
"Yeah.. right.." She said hopping into Wufei's Car Rei sat in front with Wufei.. by special request of the 'Ai No Megami'. halfway to the mall Serena got tired of the silence because Heero Yui happened to be in the same car. She squirmed in her seat and looked at Trowa and smirked. He raised an eyebrow afraid of what she's gonna do next.  
"Ok you.. We're going to see that face of yours!!!!!" She announced making everyone turn to look at her.  
"BAbe, No one's seen Trow-man's whole face..."  
"Until now!!! and if you dare stop me i promise to give you a TERRIBLE fate Monday!!!" She said and he sent a playful glare at her. "Knew you'd see it my way." She grinned and put her hand under his bang and pushed it back.  
"OOOooooo Hottie!!!" The girls said, Serena was just stunned, Green eyes met Blue eyes. After a few moments of staring she put her hand back down so his bangs fell back into his eyes.  
"So you girls going to the winter Ball this year??" Wufei asked.  
"Winter Ball??" Serena asked.  
"Yeah the Principles decided on two balls one for the winter where the guys where the formal outfits and the girls wear their gowns... then there's a summer ball tearing away from all uniforms and wear whatever.." Duo said.  
"Nice..." Serena said still taking sideways glances at Trowa, who was now off in his own world "What'd y ou go in last yr D-Chan??"  
"My swimming Trunks and black boots..." He said grinning and Quetre was in a fit of giggles...  
"Yeah and he lost his Trunks when a girl dared him to jump in the lake... and they stole them." Quetre said and all of the girls in the car were laughing as they got out of the car and headed from the Mall.  
"What are you getting here Serena??" Lita asked.  
"A Change.. nothing drastic this time.." She stood outside of Lord and Taylor looking at her watch.  
"Ok.. Later!!!" Lita said and Trowa leaned against the wall next to her.   
"Trow-Chan??" Serena leaned against the wall next to him. "Why do you hide your face??"  
"Because i told you about my memory problem.. I didn't know who i was and when i took on the name of Trowa Barton i decided to hide what people will see of me always.. strange reasoning.. but it holds a deeper meaning for myself." He said. looking at her.. "Why??"  
"Cause i liked what i saw!!! Beautiful green eyes.. to go with the calm look you get just from looking at your face." she smiled up at him. "Besides i think more girls would approach you if they could see your face." She said.  
"But they'd only get to know me for looks.. i don't want anyone shallow.." He said.  
"Not everyone is shallow!!! I mean look at Mina.. she's a boy crazy kind of girl.. but her heart is almost as pure as mine!!!" she looked at her Ankle length pigtails that came from her usual hair style.  
"Keyword Almost.." He said.  
"I know.. but the world sees your face first and that's usually where they get their first impression from.. when you hide your face like that it makes you seem the the dangerous type!!!" SHe said hugging him for no apparent reason.  
" I can be the dangerous type!!" He said in a seductive tone hugging her back.  
"BE Quiet you!!!" She said.  
"KENEKO-CHAN!!!!" A voice called.  
" Hey!! I gotta get going Trow-Chan.. Tell Fei-kun to wait for Me.."  
"Right.." He said watching her run off to be with Amara Tenoh the battle tactics teacher, Hotaru Tomoe a first year student and Michelle Tenoh, Amara's wife. Then he couldn't see the four no longer.  
"Keep your distance.." A Voice cut through his thoughts. He turned around to see Heero Yui, Gundam Pilot 01, and Ex-boyfriend to Serena Tsukino. As far as Trowa was concerned Heero had a lot to pay for.  
He backed off giving her the space she needed to be with his leader, the one who had disliked her because she never tried, the one who never hesitated to punish her for not trying, the one who never noticed her existance romantically until her skill began to equal up with a Gundam Pilots'. Yeah, Heero was his friend and had barely acknowledged the fact that he (Trowa) liked her, hell he might even have loved her (not that he doesn't anymore) but he gave her the space to be happy, even if it meant him suffering in silence.  
"I said keep your distance.." He said once more and walked away. No.. not this time.. Trowa's ready to fight for her this time. Heero had his chance, Hell he even got a second chance and blew them both. This time was Trowa's turn to act.. right now Heero was now the enemy and must be stopped at all costs, he is no longer the perfect soldier with out emotions that reason is out the window. (Meaning he also stepped aside giving Heero a chane at emotions) He knows what he wants and is going for it.. and he refuses to fail.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where the Hell is Odango Atma.." Rei said angrily earning a smirk out of Heero.  
"Dumpling head??" He asked.  
"Her hair..." Rei said and he immediately and they all understood.  
"I always called her Bunny.. her hair reminded me of that!!!" Duo said. "While Trowa called her Hyper Bunny cause she's non stop."  
"That sounds about right.." Rei sighed.  
"Is that her?!?!" Mina Perked up when she saw a girl leave the Mall.  
"No Mina.. We're looking for Odango.." Rei said but took a second glance at the girl when she approached the car. She got in on Trowa's side.  
"Sorry i'm Late.. i waited for Amara to get her hair cut too!!" The guys scrambled out of the car knowing what was next.  
"WHY'D YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!!" The girls yelled.  
"I wanted a change!!" She said. "And it isn't that short.. waist length.. Now i can be like Duo with the braid..."  
"Another Braided baka!!!" Ami slapped him in the back of the neck making the girls laugh with surprise.  
"You be careful of what you say, Yaro!!" She said making the girls laugh twice as hard.  
"Didn't know you had it in you, Ami!!" Serena said.  
"Yeah.. well.... let's just say he's the only person i find totally annoying. and he kills the braided baka line everyday!!"  
"You're telling me!!" Duo said. "But i get used to It.." He smiled at Ami making her blush immediately. The 'Ai No Megami' Didn't miss that and got that look in her eye!! She was going to have fun this year hooking- up alot of people.. the strangest that she can't quite mess with yet is the whole Serena and Trowa thing.. only because that Heero guy seems to be in love with her......  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok here are the couples  
Ami and Duo!!  
Mina and Quatre  
Rei and Wufei  
Lita and Ken (I decided on that since the other guys were taken.)  
  
And Serena will be with...... Trowa!! (Don't believe me.. look at the numbers..)  
Trowa/Serena-32   
Heero/Serena-29   
Serena/Heero/Trowa-22 (Although I was slightly looking forward to doing this one... but if anyone still wants this one to happen along with me.. Please tell me so!!! JA!!!) 


	5. The new recruit

           It was now Monday and the Reveille sounded waking everyone up once more. Well everyone but the Perfect Soldier who had been awake fuming over his friend. Trowa never showed any kind of interest in Serena before, or any girl for that matter, so why start now?? 

           He had always assumed he was gay or something seeing how the only person he spoke to when it wasn't a vital situation was Quatre, but his reaction around Serena was starting to make him suspicious of his true feelings to his Ex-girlfriend. He's seen how he smiled for her and didn't hesitate to make a joke, and he's seen how he didn't hesitate to hug her that day at the mall. Heero waited for 15 minutes and made his way to the Mess Hall to eat his breakfast with him...

"Morning, Heero!!!" Duo said .

"Morning!!" He said with as much cheerfulness as he can manage to hide his anger. Yes, that was a result of dating her, you couldn't help but be cheerful.

"Anyone know what Serena's got planned today??" Wufei asked suddenly.

"Yeah.. three mile jog then we're going to go through the Obstacle course with a soldier strapped to your back under two minutes then it's a break from there cause she too has to prepare for Amara's quiz this morning." Trowa said. looking over at their table.

"What's so fascinating over there??" Duo asked. "Besides Ami.."

"He's reading her lips." Heero said smirking. "Hurry and finish your breakfast.. She's going to be ready in.."

"3 minutes.." Trowa said putting the last of the food in his mouth and standing up. "Tick tock tick tock..." he said walking out of the Mess hall grinning at the other three in his group as they started eating their food quickly. Heero glared at his disappearing form. The others saw that too knowing that the tension between the two of them will become more obvious if Trowa doesn't stop earning his way closer to Serena, but something told them that he won't either. Only moments later Serena made their way to their table.

"Morning!!" She dazzled them with her smile.

"Morning!!" They said.

"You guys should be more Happy!!!" She said placing a hand on Heero's shoulder and he noticed it plain as day on her wrist was a silver I.D. Bracelet with her name on it. "You get a break today.." She grinned. "Be ready in another minute!!" She said walking out of the door but took one final glance to their table and mouthed a quick word of thanks that the one it was intended for caught it, and caught it alone. 

         Heero sighed. He meant to give the bracelet to her the day before the ball which, he had just asked her to come back again. That same night Duo slipped him something and he woke-up next To Releana. True he had lusted after Releana's body once.. but he just let that feeling be. Too bad it resurfaced when he had seen the revealing dress Releana had worn to the ball that night. Just his luck Serena had decided to come visit him in the middle of the night to 'show' him her answer, not that he would've cherish that moment as much as he would now.. they were 15 then.. but now he's older and much more wiser he held onto the bracelet in hopes she would come back and he wouldn't have to search for her.

"C-ya later man!!" Duo cut through his thoughts.

"Bye Heero!!" Quatre said.

"Later, Yui.." Wufei said and his comrades were gone.

"Bye Heero!!!" The girls said not holding him breaking Serena's heart against him like that.

"Bye.." He said grabbing his laptop from under his seat finding that he had a mission. That's the only thing he likes about coming to Hikari Military school... HE got missions more frequently.

"Well, let's see... Hee-chan has a mission!!" A familiar bubbly voice and he glared at the computer screen. It was her.. mistake number two...

"At least you ditched that wail of yours, Releana."

"Well that was when i was still a little girl... it was you who made me a woman.." She said seductively in his ear.

"Good for you..." He said closing his laptop and standing up.

"You're still not upset about that Serena girl are you?? you shouldn't be!!! Heero you love me and you know that!!!"

"Listen to me Releana.. I told you this already. It was a spur of the moment type of thing. So back off.. Truthfully if i was in the right state of mind i wouldn't have done it." He said walking out of the mess hall.

"Ok Troop Listen up!!!" Serena Yelled. "We have just gotten a recruit, He had been down due to an Operation, but this Soldier is not out." She stopped in front of Lita and almost fell over with laughter then continued her easy stroll. "He is now part of our Family. With him It now means that I will be now taking what I've been dishing out. Which means the tasks will increase a bit on difficulty, understand."

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!!" They said; in the distance the two Principles, Kaiori and Sami were seen escorting a young man. When he arrived he stayed a pretty good distance away but Ami, Mina, and Rei was close enough to giggle.

"Guys stop!!!" Lita said noticing Serena quickly glanced at Lita  then went back. She saluted to the two principles and they disappeared.

"Meet your newest family member!!!" Serena said presenting the boy Lita looked as if she was about to have a heart attack!! "Ken!!!... "Now same partners from last week..." She said.

"Baka..." Rei said.

"Onna"

"Baka.."

"Onna..

"Baka.."

"Onna..."

"Shut up both of you!!! Serena said but they only reduced their bickering to muttering.

"Shouldn't you break that up or something??" Ken asked.

"Not at all.. They like each other.. but since Wufei and Rei are both hot tempered they won't admit it."

"Serena.." Lita said turning red from embarrassment.

"She's an annoying Onna and i don't want to work with her.. maybe the new kid can work with her..." Trowa said smoothly.

"I don't know... I mean I'll need someone to be gentle because he's still under some recovery from his knee operation."

"I'm sure she could do it..." Ken said smirking.

"Fine, Lita if anything Happens to the soldier he is your responsibility and you will be forced to nurse him."

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!!" Lita said giving Trowa a look of gratitude.

"Now go.. 20 more minutes then everyone has free time." Serena said with a wave of her hand.

"Still struggling in Battle Tac tics??" Trowa asked.

"Hai... My worse subject still."

"You never took me up on my promise to help you.." He said.

"Not now though... The Winter Ball's coming up and Shopping for a dress will be hell when you have someone like Mina.. She always tries getting stuff for everyone that will make them look so sexy and it drives Rei up the wall.."

"You've still got 3 months for that.

"Exactly.. According to Mina it's next month.. and we'll be forced to buy everything much sooner than we want." Serena said. "Why aren't you out there practicing."

"No Partner!!!" He smirked.

"Baka!!" She said.

"So are you going to take me up on that favor??"

"What do you want in return??" She asked.

"A sexual favor.." He smirked and she slapped him in the arm. "Seriously.. nothing.."

"Come on.. there  has to be something you want.."

"I'm not sure.. but when i think of it I'll let you know..." He said.

"Fine but make sure you cash in on this I .O.U soon.."

"I will.." He said logging that away for later use. It could be used for later advantage.


	6. Only the beginning of the competing

"Trowa!!!!" Serena ran up to him but tripped and knocked him on the ground with her. "Sorry.. old habits die hard don't they...." She said. propping herself on her elbows.

"Yeah..." He said not really moving from the position they were in. "So what were you so excited about??"  
"I got a 'B' on my tactics Quiz!!! It was a borderline 'B' but it was still a 'B'... Thank you for the last minute help!!!!" She backed up off of him.

"Now if you had taken me up on that offer before you'd have an 'A'..." He said holding his hand out to help her up.

"Yeah i guess.."  She took his hand and walked around with him before lights out. They found a bench to sit on. "So what do you want to pay back for dealing with me study??"

"Pay back??" A voice interrupted Trowa just before he opened his mouth.

"Heero.." Trowa said glaring at the boy from behind his bangs

"Hi Heero!!" She said with less discomfort than from the last time she spoke to him directly.

"Hi Serena.." He smiled.

"I Insist that Trowa take me up on my deal."

"Deal??"

"Yeah.. he helped me out in Battle Tactics class and I want to return the favor of doing something.. demo... i don't know what to do.. so I'm giving him the choice"

"I see.. so what are you choosing, Trowa??" 

"Not sure yet, Heero." Trowa said.

"Really?? Because it seemed like you had something in mind a second ago.." Heero narrowed his eyes at him.

"No.. nothing.." He said "Hey, Congrats on your 'B'" Trowa placed a hand on her knee and smiled. "We have kitchen duty this week?"

"Yeah.." Serena said. "Be up Early because Cadet Kino will keep us busy." She went back into Sergeant mode.

"Early like what??"

"530 hrs." She said.

"Yes, Sergeant!!" He Saluted and walked away, silently cursing Heero Yui.

"Well, Heero. I'm sure you have some mission tomorrow so I too will leave." She too saluted and then walked away. Heero watched her walk away, he's going to set something straight, and he's going to do it soon. He slowly stalked off to his bunk that he happened to be sharing with his new adversary... Trowa Barton. 

       The Reveille sounded like it does everyone morning and everyone got dressed and went into the mess hall to see the same rationed food only it looked twice as good, and smelled that way too. Truthfully it tasted great too, everyone was partly upset because the food they had was rationed and they wanted more of it.

"Well Cadet Kino.. It seems our group will be cherished every time we have kitchen duty.." Mina said

"I think so Cadet Aino.. The Chef was more than Welcome to take tips from me to make everything taste better."

"Why wouldn't he.. You did after all fix the thing he burned.." Ken said and the guys nodded. Serena was glad when the boys decided to sit at the same table as the girls.. although she thinks they did it because of the side relationships going on. After all She had caught Duo kissing Ami (Though she didn't bust them up and left.). The only odd thing about it was that She sort of felt left out of the whole thing.. yet part of her is relieved about being single.. Heero Yui would probably do ANYTHING to break up the relation ship. 'Seishuku baka'.. that's exactly what describes him.

"So what are we doing today??" Trowa asked as the group left the Mess hall.

"Well, Seishuku arashi, We're going to the paint balling field."

"What did you call him??" Duo asked.

"Seishuku Arashi, it means Silent Storm." Ami said.

"Cool... what's my nick name??" Duo asked Serena.

"Braided baka.." She said making Wufei laugh.

"Seriously!!!" Duo said.

"I Am.." She said giggling at the scowl on his face.

"So we're doing moving targets huh??" Quatre asked remembering the way she did things.

"Yeah Q-man.. I'm going to have to find a nick name for you.. cause Wufei is just Baka... Duo's Braided baka, Trowa's Seishuku Arashi... hmm.. I'll get back at you." Serena said laughing at Wufei who was currently bubbling up with Anger, but quickly masked it and stood at attention, as well as the rest of the group.

"I'd watch that temper Wufei.." 

"Dr. J.." Serena acknowledged the old man standing beside her.

"Serena..." the Dr. nodded at her. "I see your group is doing well..."

"Hai.. I know..." She said.

"Will you be participating in the competition at the end??"

"Permission to speak..." Mina said.

"Permission granted." Serena said.

"What goes on in this competition?"

"Permission to explain!!" Trowa said.

"Permission Granted."

"It's a small competition. There's the obstacle course where one soldier goes through as fast as possible. Another where there is another obstacle course where you carry a 'wounded' soldier trying to keep any excess damage to a minimum and quickly. There is a moving target  event and finally the top two teams in the end will play Capture the flag with the enemy's flag." Trowa said and stepped back taking a glance at Serena who in turn had glanced at him smiling with her eyes instead of openly showing, but guess who saw that too... The 'Ai no Megami'.

'This could get interesting..' She thought hiding a smile that was trying to grace her face.

*~*~*~*~

For anyone who didn't Guess. Seishuku means silent.


	7. More tension

"Mina, Are you sure you want to do that?? Lita asked Pulling on her boots getting Ready for their Daily Inspection.

"I'm With  Mina on this one.. There is a lot of Chemistry between both Serena and Trowa, but on the negative side It seems that Heero still holds a torch for Serena.." Ami said.

"I mean yeah Heero does seem to still care but it seems that Serena no longer want him.." Rei said. "I'm not totally agreeing with you Mina, but I'm not disagreeing either." Rei said quietly pulling her black/red hair into its usual bun.

"I'm positive.. I mean sure there are kinks that need to be worked out but what plan doesn't have its kinks.." She said. "Besides it would go against my morals if i didn't try anything!!" Mina said.

"Fine.. but if anything goes wrong it was all about you, Mina!!!" Rei said.

"Fine!!!" She said.

"So guys.. Sere wants to know our thought on the competition.." Quatre said.

"I'm in.." Wufei said.

"Same here!!" Duo said.

"No problems here.." Trowa said lacing up his boots.

"Of course there wouldn't be any problems i mean its ONLY Serena we're talking about.. and anything Serena wants.. Serena gets  from Trowa.. right??" Duo said, earning a strange death glare from Trowa, that was still frightening. "Hey I'm only telling the truth.. You like the girl and there's no denying it right??" Duo said backing  up right into Heero.

"Heero..." Quatre said visibly wincing knowing he had just heard everything Duo said.

"Hi Quatre.." He  said and his eyes showed warmth of some kind.

"Hey Hee-man!!"

"Hey Braided Baka.." Heero Smirked. "Wufei.."

"Yui..."

"Hey guys Hurry.. Serena's Almost done with the Girls' side!!" Ken said.

"OK..." Duo said and the guys started walking away but Heero stopped Trowa for a quick second.

"I already told you to back off."

"And if you haven't noticed i could care less about your threats."

"Then why the sudden interest??"

"Who said it was sudden??" Trowa pulled out of his grasp and walked away to line up with the rest of the guys. He made it just as she walked in. She made her way down the line making small comments on very few people. She leaned in and whispered something in Quatre's ear. Then made her way own the line.

"Dismissed" She said leaving the room.

"What did she tell you Q-man??" Duo asked.

"She said 'Perfect, Joufu.'" He said.

"Well at least it fits.." Heero Muttered.

"What does it mean??" Wufei asked.

"The one word that perfectly describes Quatre: Gentleman." Heero said Trying to see where Trowa went to. He spotted him talking to Serena's 'Twin', Mina Aino and The well known female on Campus, Amara Tenoh. Before he could even try to figure out what  they were talking about Trowa happened to nod and that made Mina get a mischievous look on her face and Amara popped her in the back of the head saying something about minding her own business. Then they went their separate directions.. Well Trowa started to but Serena stopped him.

"Hey, Seishuku Arashi!!!" Serena called.

"Morning!!" Trowa greeted.

"One of these days I'm so going to get you to Gel those bangs back!!" She said brushing them back but dropped them immediately after.

"I do sometimes... like for the Winter Ball.." He said.

"Well I guess I'll have another month to wait then.." She said.

"A month isn't that long.." He said pausing momentarily, opening his mouth then snapped it shut.

"What??"

"Would you mind going with me??"

"To the ball??" She grinned. "Sure why not? Is this the I.O.U.???"

"Sure..." he shrugged.

"Great. and hey thanks for the Rose this morning!!" She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Don't eat too much!!! We're going on a jog after breakfast!!" She said and walked into the mess hall. Trowa turned around and was met by the cold stare of Heero Yui. Trowa just smiled a smile that says 'i have one up on you..' waved and walked inside the mess hall.

"What the hell was that all about??" He asked. He curse the fact the Trowa was tall and blocked his view of his tenshi and any chance of knowing what they were talking about, and that stupid grin plastered to his face Heero didn't like the least bit. 

           He spent most of the day trying to figure out what had Trowa meant exactly when he said. 'who said it was sudden?'. The longer he dwelled on it the more he began to think that maybe Trowa had felt something for her when they were still together, it sort of made sense of that Summer break they had a couple of years back.

           Heero had booked a Hotel room and the others were all going to go to wherever the ex-gundam pilots went to. They were discussing summer plans the morning they were all to leave. Duo was going back with Hilde, Quatre was going to visit his sisters, Wufei was going to back to spend the summer with an old friend that he had met a few years before, and Trowa had been undecided as soon as Heero openly mentioned about spending time with Serena and Trowa suddenly glared at him and got up and left muttering something about forgetting something. 

           Heero immediately began cursing himself. He was Pilot 01, the best Pilot there was and he couldn't even see any type of romantic feelings Trowa had towards his ex-girlfriend, but it didn't matter anymore because Heero now wasn't about to lose his girl to someone who can't even openly let anyone know about his feelings. As far as Heero knew his friends knew about it and now he knew and not being open enough is his flaw. That's what he'll use to his advantage. Lucky Heero learned to open up like that for  while..

"Hey Heero!!!" Serena said in his face grinning.

"Hmm??" He looked up with the glossed over look in his eyes as if he was in deep thought. Oh hi..."

" I just wanted to properly thank you for the I.D. Bracelet..." She said.

"Don't bother.. I just was holding onto it for sometime.. Don't you want to go have lunch??" He looked at the Cadets/Maggots going into the Mess hall for the second time today.

"Uhmm sure in a few i guess... but i just wanted to say i can't keep this bracelet." She said reaching for the clasp.

"No, Keep it... I don't think I'll meet another Serena in my lifetime."

"Are you sure??"

"Yeah... like i said I've been holding onto it for a while.. I uhh.. meant to give it to you sooner but you left." 

"I Had my reasons..." She said.

"You know running from your problems only make them come back worse."

"Yeah.. but I'd rather deal with it later.." She said letting her eyes go sad, then happy again. "Which would be right about now.." She said.

"No, Everything was done.. I just said it to say it." He said finding his hand inching closer to hers.

"I know.." She said staring out into space and gasped when she felt his cold hand cover her warm ones.

"Please.. at least let me try to redeem my self."

"Heero, I already said it. We're not likely going to get back together, the second time was a REALLY bad note we ended on."

"I'm not particularly asking you to get back with me.. Just let me try to make up for everything.."

"Starting where."

"I want to show you a good time.. Come with me to the Winter ball.. we can start there." He watched her blue eyes die of its brightness and she inched her hand out of his holding it a closed to her heart as if she had just been shot.

"I can't.. I already promised someone else I'd go with him." She looked at the ground and smiled at the thought of Trowa with his Bangs finally out of his face. "I'll see you later!!!" She said lost in her own zone. She Saluted him but still walked away slightly in a daze.


	8. An unannounced visitor

"COME ON, AINO, LIFT THOSE LEGS!!!!!" Serena yelled at her cousin who was slowing down.

"But Serenaaaaaaaa!!!!" She started wailing. "It's snowing and it's cold!!!!" She said as Lita caught up with her.

"Think of it like this Mina.. If we were in war it wouldn't stop because it was snowing." Lita said then sped up.

"Easy for you to say.. you're on you 48th lap, I'm only on 35." She mumbled not noticing the cute blonde approaching her.

"Think of something that you like to do!!!" Quatre said. "I particularly like playing the piano.. so when I'm running like this, i think of different songs i can compose and i forget that I'm exactly running." He said.

"Well I like to sing.." Mina said blushing a little bit and began ignoring the cold snow. Since  it had snowed the night before they got to wear the  blue Camouflage that day.. but their toes were beginning to freeze in the combat boots.

"Well maybe you can think up a pretty song to go with one of my tunes one day.." Quatre too held a shade of red on his face.

"Sure... " She said and he sped up finishing his 50th lap.

"BAKA!!!" Rei Yelled speeding up after the Chinese pilot finishing her 50th lap as well.

"I knew you'd finish your laps after that!!" Wufei said laughing as she snatched the rubber band that held his black hair in place and put it in her hair to put it in a bun once more. "ONNA GIVE ME BACK MY RUBBERBAND!!!"

"Nope... you took mine so I'd finish my laps and even if it was thoughtful.. YOU"RE NOT GETTING IT BACK BAKA!!!" She yelled and took off running since Serena said they could go do whatever when they were finished.

"They'll only end up making out.." Duo said as Ami finished her laps.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will but you didn't have to wait for me!!" Ami kissed his cheek quickly.. "Now let's go warm up."

"Sure.." he said smiling at her goofily making her giggle and turn red at the same time.

"COME ON AINO!!! 10 MORE!!!!" Serena called

"Done!!" Lita said

"Me too!!!" Ken said finishing seconds after her. "See you guys later."

"Cadet Kino..." Serena called.

"Yes?" She turned back around at attention.

"11 left tomorrow.. warn the others.." Serena said watching her eyes go wide.

"Yes, Sergeant!!!" She said glancing at the Ai No Megami who was currently nearing the end of her laps.

"COME ON AINO!!!! BEING A SENSHI SHOULD DO BETTER FOR YOUR SPEED!!!" Serena said making the girl stop in her tracks and she grinned as she remembered she was a senshi.. why was she pretending to be so Lazy and tired.. the laps should've been nothing!! Mina then took off with some renewed strength and finished her laps .

"We're officially done for the week.." Serena said Relaxing now that Mina was finished.

"Couldn't wait huh??" Mina asked searching around for either Heero or Trowa.

"Nope!! Serena said

"So.. 12 days left until the dance... know who you're going with??" Mina asked.

"I have a date if that's what you mean.." Serena said.

"Who?!?!" Mina asked.

"That, Ai no Megami.. will be a surprise.." Serena said.

"Well at least what kind of dress are you wearing?!?! I hope not your Hime gown.."

"No.. definitely not.. i guess since tomorrow marks 12 days left we'll find our dresses and Make-up tomorrow??"

"You know me well Sere.."

"Well it's the price of having you as my cousin!!" Serena said walking into the empty lodge where most of the student had left for home for vacation, they'd all be back the 26th. That's the good thing about Hikari Military school.. it's a bit more laid back than normal Military schools that's what makes everyone get more done.. they're not getting constantly yelled at like Tenshi Military school. Ironic really though because the students there aren't Angels, they're Youmas!!! They're always in trouble if left unattended for only a mere 2 minutes.   

"Hey Serena!!" Hilde, Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy called her from near the fire place.

"See ya Sere!!" Mina said taking the next vacant seat next to Quatre who had been reserving a cup of Hot Chocolate for her.

"Hey!!!" Serena took a seat next to Dorothy who handed her a cup of Chocolate.

"How does it feel to be back in the old swing??" Hilde asked.

"Not so bad.. So how is Hotaru-chan?? I mean Since you're in her group .."

"Fine, Hime!!!" Hotaru sat next to her.

"No dizzy spells or anything??" 

"Nope thanks to Triste!!" Hotaru said.

"Yeah she told us about her old dizzy spells and such. one wouldn't think she had problems like that i mean since she's so great at everything Releana tries to dish out since Hotaru's close to you." Sally visibly  cringed.

"What??" 

"Yeah She tries to over work us all because Hotaru's in the group and is close to you." Catherine said angrily.

"That's terrible." Serena sighed.

"You know why she does it right??" Dorothy said. "Apparently Heero still holds a high torch for you, Sere, and she's still bent over that one night stand thing."

"I mean why does she obsess over it.. everyone knows that it was a prank set up by Duo who slipped something to him!!" Hilde giggled. "Duo, The prankster."

"So Are you saying you have the Hotts for Duo Maxwell??" Sally smirked.

"No, Not happening.. I mean like how you used to crush on Wufei , Duo and I have known each other for too long to date. We tried to once but it was too awkward."

"Chinese baka!!" Sally said. "I would end up killing him one day that's why we never tried to date."  She said and Dorothy cracked up laughing.

"What about you and Quatre??" Catherine said making her stop instantly.

"It was a short term thing.. i mean after you shoot a guy in the leg he kind of drops  interest in you..." She said.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Serena said.

"Ok well I'm going to see Haruka-chan.. bye Hime!!!"

" Bye Taru-chan."

"So Serena.. are you going to get back together with Heero??" Dorothy asked. 

"No..." She said." I mean sure Duo gave him something that time but we all knew what it was he gave him." She said and the group went silent and they gave her blank stares.

"Actually we don't..." Catherine admitted and the other girls nodded. 

"The guys were secretive about the whole thing after the announcement of permanent break-up."

"It was the 'Sincere Passion' powder" She said.

"Oh Sere... we didn't know.." 

"I know... i mean even though he really wouldn't have gone with that whimsical feeling if he was sober.. its just the feeling that he thought of others than myself."

"Betrayal of the male hormones..." Catherine said.

"Exactly...  just the thought that he had those thoughts..." She trailed off and sighed. "But it's old history now.." She said.

"So, since it seems that you had time to recover from this whole thing, are you looking to date anyone else??" Sally changed the subject.

"I don't know.. I'm not really looking for romance.. but if it presents itself in the form of someone close to me I'll take it." Serena grinned and the Mess hall doors were slammed open.

"HELP!!!!" A Voice yelled and it stood in the doorway looking around frantically her clothes covered in dirt and mud and her pink hair was frizzy and had split ends sticking up in every direction possible. Then her Reddish eyes landed on someone in Particular. Several shouts were heard behind her and she bolted for the other side of the room. "Serena!!" She said with her voice cracking with tears.

"Rini??" Serena knelt to the girl's height, since she hadn't grown too much. Then Several people were seen in the door way 2 guys and 2 girls all four of them looking mean.

"Small lady.." One with fire red hair with pink streaks said to her and Rini hid behind Serena.

"Stop this foolishness... Your mother is worried about you??"

"No!!! If I go back you'll only kill her!!!" Rini hid behind Serena when the woman had become furious powering up a ball of energy in her hands but a foot collided with her face. Lita landed a few feet away.

"She doesn't want to go with you!!!" She said. Serena took this time to leave the hall with Rini the other girl with Purple and blue hair left with one of the guys with bight orange hair followed.

"Rini, What's going on??" Serena asked the girl.

"Too much to explain right now!!!" Rini said but stopped and bumped into Serena.

 "Serena  if you're going to stop running like that Warn somebody.." Rini yelled but saw the two people that had been following them was currently in front of them. They didn't ask any questions and powered up blasts in their hands.

"Stop!!" Serena said and the two people did stop.. one put up a burst of flame to take a better look at the person who was commanding them. The fire immediately was put out.

"Gomen Nesai Serenity-sama.." They both said. "We didn't recognize you.. we thought you were an intruder trying to kill Small Lady here."

"It's fine.. just go!! She will be staying with me.." Serena said hiding the Worry in her voice.

"Hai.." They said disappearing literally.

"Rini, are you ok sweetie??"

"Hai.." Rini said and they walked back towards the Lodge where the scouts were outside with the boys.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok yeah sorry but I was running out of ideas for this chapter… but now I'm inspired for the next chapter… now do we want Sailor Moon and the scouts make an appearance?? IT will help if you tell me

And Usagi Asia Maxwell Hai I did get the idea from 'Cadet Kelly'… Demo I had to.. Rahway High School is my High School!! (The School they were competing against) Wasn't my school great??? Anyway… Review!!!


	9. Ignorance is bliss

            The sun was shining on a bright Saturday morning. Serena woke-up and tried to turn over but felt another body in the bed with her. She was ready to shriek at the top of her lungs until she saw the shiny pink hair sprawled out on the bed with her. Now She remembered That Rini just ran into the Lodge the night before looking like a total mess. Right after her bath she fell asleep leaving no time for any explanations.

"Mama.." Rini Murmured Looking up at Serena with her red eyes open.

"Are you ok??" Serena asked watching tears well up in her eyes.

"Daddy's dead.." She clutched onto Serena Tighter.

"Neo-Endymion??" Serena asked.

"Hai." Rini backed up to let Serena sit up so she could hold onto her. "Those people... they killed him. I saw them poison him." She said. "Then they Put everyone else in the castle asleep with some Magic of some sort.. Everyone but Mommy and me."

"So the scouts were out of commission...."

"Hai... and in the middle of the night I overheard them talking about killing both mommy and me. I tripped and they saw me. I Ran to Mommy's room and took this... they're chasing me because of it... They can't continue their plan without it." She held out the Silver crystal. That made Serena pull out her brooch and indeed her crystal was there too.

"Plan??"

"The end of Crystal Tokyo..." Rini said. 

"Well, We're  just going to have to stop them." Serena said as a head poked in through the window.

"Hey Serena!!!" Duo said.

"Window still not fixed??"

"Nope.."

"Mina said to get moving.. we have to go shopping for the Ball..." He Said noticing the little pink haired girl. "New Recruit??"  
"Yeah.." Serena said. "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Gotcha.."

"Recruit."

"We're at Military School Small lady.." Serena said.

"Military school??"

"Yup.. and you're my newest student.." Serena poked her nose. "But today we have off.. there's a ball coming up and you're coming!!!" Serena said hopping out of her open window. Rini followed after wearing one of the outfits produced by the Luna Pen.

"Is that a Mini Serena there?" Trowa asked.

"Mini!!! I'll show you Mini!!" Rini said.

"Rini i want you to meet One of My Best Guy friends... Trowa Barton!! Trowa Barton, meet my little cousin Rini Tsukino.." Serena cut in.

"Too bad she isn't older.. She's bold.." Duo said earning a whack from Ami.

"That braided baka is Duo Maxwell, the one Currently Arguing with Rei is Wufei Chang, the One Mina's flirting with is Quatre Winner, and Finally Heero Yui."

"Baka"

"Onna."

"Baka."

"Onna."

"Baka." Rei smirked at him.

"You really like red, onna??" 

"Yes." 

"Fine You get a red dress." He said.

"Great!!" Rei kissed his cheek, Duo then made the sound of a whip cracking making everyone laugh, everyone but Wufei.

"MAXWELL!!!!"

"None of that!! It's Saturday..." Serena said. "Now Let's hit the Mall."

"Now you know she's my cousin!!!" Mina said ushering everyone to the car. As soon as they arrived at the mall everyone went their separate directions the guys off to find Corsages for their dates.. well Heero just went to try and keep distance between Trowa and Serena.

"So Serena, you still have yet to tell me who you are going to the Ball with.." Mina said bringing the other girls' attention to Serena who helping Rini pick out a dress.

" I also said it would be a surprise."

"Oh come on Serena!!! Who?" Rei asked trying to pry.

"I Can't tell you!!!" She said. "How about this dress, Rini?"

"No..." Rini smiled at her mother's past self. "How about this one?"

"Serena!! Come on!!! We won't tell!!" Lita said.

 "She's entitled to her secrets."  Ami said.

"That's a cute dress but it clashes with you hair color." Serena said "And Thank you Ami."

"PLEASE!!!!" All the girls said. "Ami, you know you want to know just as much as the rest of us."

"Well, I must admit, my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"So Spill, Serena!!" Mina said. Rini sent a sly wink at Rini.

"Serena, probably doesn't have a date.. that's why she won't tell us" Rini said.

"You Little spore.. just because I decided not to tell anyone that i'm going with Trowa." She slapped her hand over her mouth

"OMG!!!!" The girls shrieked.

"Trowa, Who exactly are you ordering a corsage for??" Quatre asked out curiosity.

"Someone.." He simply said trying to find something Serena might like.

"You're actually going this year?!?!" Duo asked.

"Seems so.."

"With who??" Duo kept his Questions going.

"Someone."

"Tell me!!"

"No"

"Tell me!!"

"No.."

"TELL ME!!!!" Duo yelled drawing attention to himself.

"No... It's not really for you to know yet." He said smirking at himself.

"How many times must a guy tell you no, Duo??" Ken asked.

"Uhmm 20 times!!!"

"Are you going with Serena this year Heero?" Quatre asked.

"No, She's already got a date." He said. "Or so she says."

"Bummer.." Duo said then Trowa cracked into a full blown grin.

"What so amusing Barton?"

"I just found the perfect flower." He said looking at a purple rose with baby's breath for decoration and silver glitter. "She'll love it." He said bringing the catalogue to the sales woman up front leaving the guys behind.

"That's a good choice." The Saleswoman said.

"I'll order it." He said.

"ok.." the Woman said. "It should be at Hikari Military School by next week."

"Thank you." He said and left the store.

"I don't believe it.. you're actually going with him?!?!?!"

"Only.. as pay back for helping me in battle tactics.. you know me help me with something great i owe you something great."

"But Battle Tactics class isn't great.." Lita said.

"For me it is.. I always failed that class when i was here.. 3 years of failing or nearly failing it and he got me a borderline 'B' in 45 minutes."

"That is pretty good for your standards, Serena" Rini said. "This one??" 

"Perfect!!!" The whole group of girls said looking at the white dress.

"Are you sure it's just a payback for  helping you??" Mina asked.

"Yeah.. I gave him a decision on what he wanted to do for an I.O.U. and he asked me to the ball for the I.O.U." Serena said searching for a dress for herself.

"Try any shade of purple." A Voice said in her ear.

"Why??" She asked knowing who it was without turning around. She didn't notice the exchanged glances between the girls.

"Just try it.. or any color that would match."

"Fine!!!" She said. "Now go away, Trowa, so i can buy my dress."  She said.

"Fine.. See you later ladies.." He gave a curt salute and left.

"Ignorance is bliss huh??" Rei whispered. The others just nodded. 


	10. the dance part one

           Trowa Barton was leaning against the wall of the hall, where the ball was being held, hiding his anticipation well. He knew he was probably wrinkling his shirt, but now he didn't care. He finally was going to be able to dance with the object of his affection with no type of major interruptions because she was his date to the ball. All he could do was smirk at Duo and Wufei who were currently arguing whether or not Wufei was whipped. To Trowa.. this was a dream come true. Sure it's true no one ever knew of his feelings for Serena until this year. Sadly he thought his simple teenage crush on her was gone when she went away, but it only was set aside and came back stronger than before. 

          In a sense he believed in the Greek gods, not as much as Wufei kept praising Nataku (or Rei and her gods of the fire), but he still believed in then and right about now he was cursing Aphrodite for giving him a situation that would end up in probably one of three ways. 1) He'd get Serena and his comrade and friend would probably suffer. 2) Heero would end up with Serena again and yet again he'd be the one suffering silently on the sidelines, or 3) She'd ditch them both and Heero and him would be bitter about the whole thing for eternity. Trowa shook his head of his thoughts when he realized Duo was talking to him.

"Trow-man, you still haven't revealed your date to us.. So who is she??"

"You'll see her when she gets here.." He simply said watching his braided friend pout. Somehow Trowa managed to make his heartbeat speed up with just the thought of dancing with her with little interruption, because she was his date.

"Hey!!! Here come the girls!!!" Duo said rather excitedly, nearly drooling when he saw how gorgeous Ami looked in the simple blue gown  she wore. She had 2 inch heels  that made her height almost even with Duo and her Blue hair was put in spiral curls secured by pearl clips.

Mina had on her Favorite color, orange, with one inch heels keeping her shorter than the object of her affection and her blonde hair  was pulled into a simple ponytail that was wavy. 

Lita had on a green dress with one inch heels and her brown hair was  pulled into soft spiral curls.

Rei wore a red dress, that resembled a Long Chinese style shirt that made it to her ankles. Her hair had been pulled up into a high bun on her head with two pieces in the front giving her a soft look.

Rini had a lace white dress the almost resemble the Princess gown Serena had been seen wearing numerous times when the crystal was needed. She Wore white shoes and her pink hair was loose showing it's true length, near her ankles. 

Finally Serena who wore and outfit similar to Rini's only it showed off her womanly curves much more, while Rini was still in the developing stage. She wore her hair free since it was knee length because she had cut it that day. It was then the guys had not much more time to gawk at the girls because they were now heading in their direction.

"Hey guys!!" Rini spoke up first giggling at the dumbfounded expressions on the guys' face. Even Heero Yui had a look of a man controlling a heavy arousal.

"Ladies.." Trowa nodded at each of the girls and Serena stepped forward and planted a quick kiss on the cheek that was no longer covered by his brown bangs, that had been gelled back as promised.

"Come on you.. I'm ready to dance.." She said.

"Always impatient hmm??" He questioned with a look of amusement. He then too the corsage  out of it's box and place it upon her wrist.

"You know it... now let's go!!!" Serena said pulling him onto the dance floor without another second of hesitation. The Scouts were left laughing at Trowa's look of exasperation at Serena' infinite energy. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei looked at each other fixing their white gloves nervously realizing Serena was Trowa's date. They took a quick glance at Heero who currently was glaring at Trowa as if he was going to kill him in his sleep.

"Come on guys!!!" Mina Grabbed Quatre's hands making him immediately forget the situation between the ex-pilot of Heavy Arms and Wing Zero. Duo and Wufei were then pulled into a similar situation and Rini danced With Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle who didn't mind small lady's company.


	11. Akaikunoichi (The dance part 2)

           Heero Yui was leaning against the wall watching a particular couple dance on the dance floor. He watched him dance every slow song with her whispering, things in her ear making her laugh, or make a funny face in disgust. He read her lips when she complimented him on keeping his bangs back for the night and much more.  Just by watching the scene before him made his blood boil, and with every time he leaned down to whisper something in her ear he wanted to rush over or get close enough to know what's going on.

           Heero Never knew that one person could change his whole life. He remembered when he first met Serena. It was when Trowa had begun ditching the guys to sit at a different table with Serena. It was just the two of them. Duo decided to see w hat was going on between Trowa and Serena at the time and dragged Heero over there. When Trowa introduced her he held different emotions at the time, it seemed too out of character for Trowa. Anyway Heero had gotten a great look at Serena finding her visage very familiar as if he should know her. At the time she hated him for some reason, but got used to him and they eventually got along and got past whatever it was that she hated about him. 

"Heero..." Releana Dorlian Peacecraft latched onto his arm like always. "Dance with me..." She said instead of asked.

"No..." 

"I wasn't asking."

"No..."

"I see." She paused. "So want to go straight to the bed then?" She asked him and he looked at her with disbelief. "I mean it's only right that the one person who made me a woman keep me that way."

"Go away." He said. "I Already told you that it was a one time deal, never again." He snapped at her.

"I hope this isn't over her. Last I heard that she and Trowa are dating now. You've lost her Heero Yui.." Releana said on the brink of tears. "So why not take me!!!!"

"Because i don't love you Releana."

"But she's with him, one of your friends, probably your second best friend since Duo's your first. You can always learn to love me again." She said nearly crying. "I remember when i was still your mission. You hated me, but then couldn't kill me remember that??" She let go of his arm and was talking to him like a normal person. It's true her couldn't kill her for unknown reasons at the time "I Never read that note you left me that day in the shuttle, because i wanted you to come back and tell me in person." She shook her head. "So I guess I'm just a whore in your life, right??" She just left the room in tears.

"Smooth move Yui..." A Voice said and Heero turned around to meet the eyes full of pity that belong to Mina Aino.

"What do you want??" He said searching the crowd for Serena and Trowa but couldn't find them anywhere.

"You just don't seem to have any luck in any relationships right, 01??" Heero stopped his search to look at her. "No.. Serena didn't say anything.. I can see it just by looking at you. Listen, before pursuing anyone again.. you might want to get your head straight. That's how you lost my favorite cousin." She said walking away. "And you find her now... she left when you were talking to Releana." Mina then too disappeared into the crowd. Heero pushed away from the ignoring half of what Mina said. He went straight to the building they were sleeping in and a light was on inside. He snatched the door open hoping that he wasn't in for an eyeful, he heard her familiar laugh and walked inside to see her trying to juggle, and terribly too.

"Trowa!!!! I can't do it!!!"

"Keep trying." Trowa said juggling like no problems. She knocked one of his balls out of the way making him stop. "That wasn't nice..." He said but then realized her gaze went right through him. "Heero.." He said without turning around, but then an explosion was heard from the direction the hall was at. Serena whipped her head around and took off running leaving the two Gundam pilots to themselves.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!?" Heero asked.

"Thinking that i might have a chance to be with her using my own charm." Trowa said.

"No I mean bringing her back here..." 

"I was thinking that maybe i could teach her something else other than battle tactics." 

"You were planning this all along. Helping her out when you really wanted a night's worth of fun with her making her feel guilty about not giving you want you want.." Heero sent a glare at him. "You've lusted after her since day one haven't you." Heero pushed him.

"Not Really to be truthful my mind wasn't in the gutter like that.  And not that it's any of your business but I really do like her, and I'm sorry that you lost her but i guess you figured you could just get  her back like an object." Trowa said angrily as pieces of his bang returned. "That's how it always was with you, 01. Most things are for you. As long as you think it through mentally you can get through it with little trouble. Your missions were always pre-planned and all you had to do was grab or destroy it and leave. Let me tell you something, it doesn't work that way in love perfect soldier. You actually have to think things through to get what you want. Even if it means watching the object of your affection, be happy with another." Trowa paused with anger evident in his voice and in his eyes.

"Don't you think i know that?!?!"

"Yes, you know it.. but do you understand it?!?! I'm sorry but i refuse to just stand by and watch you break her heart for a third time." He shook his head. "And I'm telling you this is far from over... And whether you hate me or not in the end i could really care less." Trowa said walking out of the building heading back to the hall where the ball was.

"Small lady?!?!?!" A Rabid looking Bunny Rabbit entered the hall where the ball was and pinned Sally Po to the Wall, checking her DNA. "No, not you." She threw the woman into the wall making a crack in the wall, leaving her unconscious.

"Girls, what are we going to do??" Mina whispered.

"Yeah we can't transform here.." Hotaru added.

"Even so There are too many people here to attack anyway." Ami said. Then a girl stepped forward, she had blonde color hair and Green eyes. She looked like a Mini Serena.

"Why must you bother us??" She said nervously tugging on her red dress. The Rabid bunny had just thrown aside her fourth victim knowing her unconscious too. She looked at the girl and smile maliciously.

"Small lady. I was sent to bring you home. Your mother is worried about you."

"You don't even know my mother!!! And if i were to go wit you you'd probably only killed her." The girl threw a scarlet Star blade hitting it dead center.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" The Rabid bunny said picking out the star blade and started Wrecking the place. The people started evacuating the place and the girls started following the guys until they were out the door and some Debris blocked them in.

"Perfect..." The blonde said raising a transforming Pen with a Star blade on the top. With out any words and was transformed into a red kimono that stopped just at her knees her hair was pulled up in something similar to Odangoes but instead of cones or meatball there were more like loops and had a silver bow on her back, and there were two sheaths hold two swords. "Now Scouts!!!" She said Aiming her finger at the Rabbit that was still gaining power. "Scarlet  Iron Ball Surround!!!" She said drawing a circle similar to Mars' Celestial fire only Iron Balls (Think Iron monkey for anyone who seen it.) replaced the fire. 

"MARS/JUPITER/ MERCURY/VENUS STAR POWER!!!" The inners yelled at the same time.

"SATURN/NEPTUNE/URANUS PLANET POWER!!!!!" The outers Transformed, but when it was all the Ninja like warrior had just been blown into the wall. She stood up again weakly.

"Stay down, you're hurt.." Hotaru went to try and tend to her wounds.

"No, The Akaikunoichi never gives up, wound or not." The girl reached for her blades but not quick enough because the messed up rabbit shot a blast right at them.

"Silent Wall!!!" Hotaru deflected the blast that was aimed for the other scouts in the closed off Area , but a disc destroyed the blast. Before anyone could blink the Rabbit started to charge at the scouts in a last attempt seeing how her beams were being neutralized.

"AKAIKUNOICHI POWER!!!!!" The Ninja like girl  swung her sword hitting the rabbit making it disintegrate. 

*~*~*~*~

Akaikunoichi means the red ninja or something to that effect ok.. ja!!!


	12. Simone/ too many crystals/ might be hope...

"Mina!!!!"  Quatre's voice was heard as the pile of Debris was being moved away from the door. The girls quickly de-transformed except for Aikaikunoichi. As soon as the doorway was open Akaikunoichi stood in a dark corner hiding her self and the girls huddled together as if they were shielding themselves from a battle.

"Are you ok??" Duo helped Ami up.

"Fine..." She said hugging him.

"Where'd that ninja chic go.." Mina asked.

"Onna, no one else was here.." Wufei said getting smacked in the back of his head.

"Baka... be glad Sere didn't hear that one.."

"Onna..."

"Baka.."

"Onna.."

"Baka.."

"Onna..." 

"Baka..."

"Onna..."

"Baka..."

"I'm glad you're alright..." He finally said and they left the hall that had been falling apart.. as soon as the others left a portal opened.

"Simone... come out now..."

"Puu.. How'd i do??" The blonde who was no longer a blonde said letting her Luna  pen that hid her true appearance go into her subspace pocket. Instead she had long copper hair and a brilliant green eye that showed since the other was covered by a headband/eye patch. (Any final fantasy 9 fans.. think of Beatrix and that metal eye cover sort of. everyone else I'll find a pic eventually)

"You did great for your first time as the first Aikaikunoichi in centuries."

"You said I'd be able to.."

"You will just be patient.. we have a few minutes to wait..." Trista said to the girl who was now pouting.

"So what happened in there?" Duo asked, but noticed the girls' fixated gaze on Serena who was staring down at her brooch as if it shattered before her eyes.

"Guys.. We're going to turn in for the night.. but come over bright and early tomorrow and we'll tell you what happened. They each kissed their dates good night and left them standing there. They followed Serena angrily. They got far away from the group to a cliff near and just waited for her to say something.

"Aren't you even going to say anything, Odango?!?!" Rei said. "There was a Youma in there and we needed Sailor moon!!!"

"I know..." Serena said softly.

"So where the hell were you?!?!" She asked.

"Outside... hoping you all were alright."

"Hoping we were all alright?!?!.. if it hadn't been for that Aikaikunoichi person we'd be dead because you weren't there..." Rei continued yelling. "I Don't see how you even became our leader for the whole  Military school thing... You're still Irresponsible."

"Rei.." Lita said while Serena was currently Trembling.

"No.. don't even try to stand up for her Lita.. nothing can explain what she did."

"Nothing?!?!?" Serena asked finally facing her friend. "I'm not irresponsible i can load a gun under  minute can you do that?!?! I can take it apart and put it back together in a minute!!! You can't do that!!! My first year here after i started improving i saved a girl's life because she was hanging off a cliff nearly falling off myself!!! I've had to deal with the things I've been saving for after the damned ball and you call me irresponsible. If you'd shut up for one god damned minute I'd explain why the hell i wasn't in there!!!" Serena snapped angrily. "My Stupid Brooch wouldn't work ok... I tried to transform but it wouldn't let me.. i got no response for  it!!!" She threw the brooch on the ground forcing angry tears back.

"Are you for real??" Ami asked softly, picking up the brooch.

"Yes..." she said softly regaining composure. Rini grabbed her mother's hand.

"Hime..." Amara said making the inners look at all of the outers there, plus one.

"Pluto.." Serena only noticed her.

"I've come to explain why it wouldn't work.." Pluto said "There are too many Silver Crystals in one dimension.." 

"Huh??" Mina said. Pluto tapped her staff and the crystal Rini had, the one Serena had, plus the other girl had started resonating together.

"I thought only... the Royal family could use the crystal."

"I am royalty. Princess Simone B. Tsukino at your service."

"Tsukino?" Serena asked looking at the girl with the odd material covering her eye.

"Hai.. I come from another dimension in the future. The one that this dimension will be seeing in a few years.

"But..."  Hotaru started.

"Things have changed Hotaru... Mainly like Darien breaking the destiny bond by breaking up with Hime for the final time. Without him Rini won't be born in this world.. yet because the future that was supposed to come isn't coming.. it became a dimension all it's own."

" I Won't have Rini??"

"You will.. just not the Same Rini appearance wise and she will be a second child." Simone spoke up. " And yes, you will just as feisty as you are now.." Simone told the pink haired Rini.

"May i ask.. you are Aikaikunoichi??" Lita asked.

"Hai.. I Am.." She said removing the band from her head showing that she did have another eye that wasn't damaged or anything. "I will be here on Campus as well, but i will be near the outers since your group is pretty full. I will see you later." She bowed and walked away with the outers except Pluto.

"I suggest the others leave now... Lights out will be going on soon." Pluto said and the inners left. "Hime... I'll give you this for now.." Pluto reproduced the gold crystal. "It won't work as well as the silver crystal.. but we have to wait until the three crystals merge into one before you can become Sailor moon again.."

"Arigato.." Serena said and Pluto disappeared.

"Serena!!!" Trowa called.

"Over here Seishuku Arashi." Serena said  not moving from her spot near the cliff. She heard his footsteps behind her before he sat down next to her. "You're going to be late for Lights out." 

"I don't mind." He said. "Besides.. i'm pretty upset with Heero right about now."

"Lemme guess.. he got upset cause you took me to the dance right??"

"You heard??"

"No.. it's just how he ticks..." She sighed. "So why'd you come looking for me."

"I wanted to know why you disappeared??"

"Besides the fact that some monster crashed the ball and nearly killed my friends??"

"Oh..." He said. "So.. why are you out here alone?"

"Just thinking... about how life is crazy and presents you the strangest situations that could make or break a person. One that could make you the happiest person alive or send them into deep heartbreak and depression know what I mean??"

"Kind of.. but you'll just have to try and survive the whole thing praying it will come out the way you want it to."

"Still upset that you don't remember a thing about your past??"

"Not really.. it doesn't bother me as much." He said studying her profile.

"Just as sweet as always." She rested her head on his chest and they sat in silence while he pulled her closer to him hoping to warm her up  because she only wore her gown. "We should get going.." She finally said after what seemed like hours. He stood up and helped her up and they started to walk away. Just before reaching the mid point of  both their destination Serena mumbled something and he leaned down some to meet her height.

"What??" He asked.

"I know this will be unjust for our deep friendship, but this is kinda like a date and well I hope you don't react bad to this.. so as a friend and probably your first date.. Goodnight.." She stood up on tip toe and kissed him straight on the lips but pulled away when he began to react. "Goodnight.." She said walking away leaving him partly stunned.

"Naïveté is bliss huh??" Mina said smirking from the flag pole. "See you tomorrow at breakfast Trow-kun." She said disappearing feeling slightly satisfied that there is hope for that couple.


	13. He overheard... and hypothetically

"Hey... Trow-man are you in there.." Duo asked Trowa, who was currently laying on his bunk staring at the bunk over his  head. The one that Heero Yui slept on, but that didn't matter at the time, he was still slightly on cloud nine. Although she had kissed him the night before the image played in his mind, in his dreams over and over.

"Trowa??"  A more gentle voice said and Trowa blinked a couple of times and looked at the blonde haired/ blue-eyed boy. "Are you ok??"

"Fine.." Trowa said finally pulling on his blue Camouflage uniform.

"You don't seem fine. Spacing out every two seconds isn't like you, Barton." Wufei said and the Tall boy just shrugged and walked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Thoughts came to mind while he had. 

           She only kissed you out of friendship, maybe a slow change in that field but it was mostly friendship. God if only she hadn't pulled away as soon as she had he would've laid out his cards in that simple kiss, and express his deep emotions for her in a passionate kiss. If only she knew that she was almost always on his mind how would she feel.

"Probably confused..." He muttered rinsing his mouth out.

"Like you are over the conversation you heard last night??" A voice crashed through his thoughts and he turned to see a woman with green/black hair. He just stared at her.

"Yes, i knew you were there.. demo.. it was probably best that you found out.."

"Who are you??"

"The one they Call Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the time gates."

"A Sailor scout..."  He said in wonder. "Time gates.."

"Serena, will explain it to you.. but tell her that you were listening.. she'll explain all." She glanced at Heero Yui who was leaning against the wall frozen in the time lock she put up. "He won't know anything about me being here... but the scouts know i'm here because they can move in a time lock.. i made it possible for you to move as well... Seishuku Arashi.." She smiled. 

"I see... but won't she be upset that i was listening.."

"No... but i do know of your feelings for, Hime. As well does he... Another will come trying to claim her again." Pluto said. "As far as the outcome of who gains her heart i do know.. but I'm afraid to tell you that it won't be you.." She said watching him become angry at what she said, then Pluto was gone. "Remember, the future is always unpredictable." Her voice lingered and the time lock was gone.

"Pluto.. do you think that was wise??"

"Selenity-Sama, it had to  be done. After Hime explains what exactly my job is at the time gates, he will seek me and ask for an answer, and if i do tell him that he will have her heart forever he will become lazy believing that it will just come to him."

"I see, and by being lazy like that will shift everything once again and he will lose her to another. But being infuriated with what you said will depress him for a while until he falls back into his belief that the future is unpredictable.. and no destiny is set in stone he will fight for her like he has been doing... will it work."

"It should or we could face the original Future where Crystal Tokyo will fall after Rini's daughter takes over.

*~*~*~*~**~*~~*

"Come on Tsukino!!!!" Serena was currently yelling at her last victim for the day and they'd be done. "1 more lap!!! Lift those legs!!!!!" She yelled not noticing the figure sneaking up behind her until he grabbed her.

"Hey Sere.." 

"Heero!! Let me go.. i still have one more victim." She said not losing the tone she had pulled with Rini.

"Finally.. done.." Rini panted out looking up to be met with Serena's warm eyes.

"Good... Hit the showers, Cadet." She said and the took off running.

"Wasn't that a bit Harsh??"

"Maybe you should've thought of that when we first met baka.." She mumbled.

"What??"

"You wouldn't Remember..." She said.

"So why didn't you tell me you were going to the dance with Trowa."

"Well Heero, We're not dating so why should it matter??"

"Hypothetically speaking what would you do if Trowa has a thing for you…"

"A Thing?? For me??" 

"Yeah.."

"Get out of here!!!" She said smiling.

"I'm serious." 

"And, Mr. Yui, Hypothetically speaking how would you come across this information."

"You could tell just by how he acts around you."

"He's always acted the same around me… even after…"

"After??"

" Nothing.. so you honestly thinks he has a Thing for me??"

" I said hypothetically…" 

"Fine.. then if he came up to me and told me so himself, I figured maybe I'd be weirded out but after thinking about it I'd give him a chance an not out of pity you know…"

"Meaning you'd probably realize there was a little bit of feeling for him too?"

"Definitely… why the sudden interest??"

"No Reason.. I've just been having suspicions.."  He said.

"I see…" She said. "Better get going and shower myself…" She Saluted and left. He just watched her leave."


	14. The new 'Celebrity Cadets'

 "Where are you going Serena??" Dorothy asked.

"I Uhmm.. have to meet someone. They said they had something important to tell me." 

"Ok.. but come back quickly.. we want to be here for when our 'Mystery Celebrities' get here!!!" Sally said.

"Uhmm yeah sure.." Serena said. Walking away. She made her way to the cliff where she had met up with Trowa that night she was introduced to her new future daughter. She got there and her was already sitting there lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even hear her coming. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.. well… eye the other was already covered. "Guess who??"

"Only you… Serena." He pulled her hands away and smiled at her.

"I still don't see why you persist to over your face.. maybe we could cut your bangs you know??"

"No.." he said quickly.

"So Hunky of a man you, what'd you want to talk about??"

"That night a couple of weeks ago you know when I happened to be in the area and found you.. I"

"You overhead the whole conversation I had??"

"Yeah…" He stared off into the distance.

"You want some clarification, ne??"

"Yes." He said.

"From where??"

"What exactly the others were yelling at you for."

"Well, that would be the easy part to understand." She said taking a deep breath. "Remember that year I left?? Well a few months after I met a cat… some boys were picking on it.. I saved her sort of and she followed me home. That night she talked to me.. Now that I think about it's not easy to believe." She paused. "But anyway.. she was telling me about me being Sailor moon and having to locate this moon princess."

"Wait Sailor Moon as in the Protector of Tokyo??"

"The one and Only." Serena said. "Now for the rest of the conversation." Serena said. "After sometime I met Ami, then Rei, then Lita and finally Mina.. a.k.a the rest of my sailor scouts."

"That explains the closeness of the group."

"Yeah well.. I then had fallen for a guy named Darien Shields. He turned out to be Tuxedo mask. Anyway after finding all of my Inner scouts we found the Moon Princess who is me.. I am the reincarnated form of that, and if you don't believe me look at Rini and Simone." She added quickly. "So we all went to our first big battle and died. Lucky for us being scouts we reincarnated again. We then got to live normal lives again for a short while and more enemies came. Not too long later I was on a date with Darien and a pink haired kid came falling out of the sky, Literally demanding the silver crystal." She Showed him the crystal. "Turns out that there was a destiny all laid out for me and Darien and we were supposed to rule the world together and Rini would be our future daughter."

"Continue…" he said finding it all believable.

"Well, last summer Darien went to America and broke up with me for the final time. He told me he didn't like the idea of destiny being planned out, although if it was mandatory to happen that way let it happen but at least we lived life to the fullest. Of course I was Heart broken for a while.. but I guess it was the fact that life was already planned out for me and I couldn't mess it up.. I was ok with that I guess, but as far as I know now.. He broke that destiny and a new one has been made as a back up plan. Simone.. My new future daughter, Heir to the throne of my future.. Crystal Tokyo."

"So your life is still planned out for you??"

"I guess but with another guy.. not that I'm complaining it's just that after being so close to Darien it would get boring to Marry him and get closer." She said.

"You don't mind that??"

"Not really.. I hardly remember life as the princess.. I guess I'm curious as to what it would be like. You know being Royalty like that.. With all the Balls, the dances, any other important kingdoms… all that good stuff. I mean yeah I remember certain parts of my previous life.. but not to where I can enjoy it, you know??" 

"In a sense." He said. "One more thing what are the Scouts.. specialty powers?"

"Well Rei/Mars is fire attacks Ami/Mercury is ice, Mina/Venus well neutral cause she's the Ai no Megami you know… Lita/Jupiter is thunder/lightening. Amara/Uranus is wind, Michelle/Neptune is water.. Uhmm Hotaru/Saturn is death and reborn… and Setsuna/Pluto is the time guardian she freezes time goes through time and guards it to make sure it stays on track.. although we usually change things so they don't go wrong."

"That's all I needed to know." Trowa said.

"So come with me.. we can go meet those 'Celebrity cadets' we're getting." She grabbed his hand and he followed her. They got there when the Limo rolled up.

"Oh no!!!!" The whole Sailor Crew said covering their ears. Three guys stepped out of the Limo

"It's the 'Three Lights!!!'" a random girl said and every girl began shrieking at the top of their lungs. The three guys began swallowing the whole thing up. The guys made their way through the crowd and came up to the whole sailor crew smiles evident on their faces.

"Serena.. lovely as always." The dark haired one kissed her cheek.

"Seiya.. smooth with words as always." She rolled her eyes.

"You know it.." He said.


	15. uhmm... A Kiss....

"Yeah and a smooth flirty type as well.." Mina said.

"I Try.."  Seiya said.

"Right.. try not to be conceited.." Serena shrugged and walked away.

"Oh come on beautiful you know I was kidding." Seiya said.

"Uh-huh… sure" Serena said shaking her head at the  lead singer of "Three lights".

"Come on guys.. we've got to get to the office and check in." Taiki said.

"Right…" Yaten said and the three guys made their way to the Office to sign in or whatever.

"You guys know the Three lights personally?!?!"  Hilde asked.

"Yes…" The whole group said and they walked away as well, kind of weirded out.

"Wow…" A whole mess of girls said at once while the guys just scowled, Well Trowa wasn't really scowling.. he was more like glaring at the ground wishing it were Seiya's head at the moment. Then he figured he was probably the one that Pluto had warned him of that day… but if he's the one Pluto warned him about.. would he be the one he would lose Serena to?? Suddenly he felt sick.. Sick with Worry, sick with realization of the truth, sick with anger as well as sick with love… love… no once did he think he'd say that. Trowa Barton is a lovesick puppy and can't do a damned thing to change the future.. God he just needed to think right now.

"Hey anyone know what's wrong with Trowa??" Quatre asked watching him walk off alone.

"If anything it would have something to do with Serena." Wufei said.

"Yeah I mean he might've poured his heart out for the world to see and she broke It.." Duo said earning strange looks from the others. "I'm serious.. they did happen to come back from that cliff together.. and ALONE.. he had been slightly uneasy looking then."

"That's True.." Quatre agreed.

"Hn.." Heero walked away in the direction Trowa had gone.

"You don't think he's try anything do you??" Duo asked.

"Not Likely.." Catherine said making the boys freeze. "Please guys are usually pathetic at hiding things.."

"Uh-huh.." Dorothy agreed.

"Especially Duo.." Hilde said. "So spill…." She said.

"Uhhh…" Quatre started.

"What the hell happened??" Heero asked not even taking a good look at Trowa.

"Nothing…"

"You lying??"

"No I'm not lying so just get the hell away from me alright!!!" Trowa snapped bitterly and Heero glanced at him sensing something was off.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you??"

"Nothing" Trowa said pausing to regain every logical thought in his mind. "Nothing's wrong.. everything is so fucking perfect.. Perfect soldier.." He said bitterly. "See how you measure up to a celebrity.." Trowa said walking away very angry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"Hey Serena!!" Heero grabbed the blonde girl from behind.

"Hi Heero.." Serena looked up from the notes she took in Battle Tac tics.

"What are you up to??" He sat down next to her.

"I'm studying, then I have to go and help the 'Three Lights' set up the new obstacle course for the battlefield thing.

"Are you sure such celebrities can handle that kind of work??"

"I'm pretty sure they can…" Serena said giggling. "They've had harder tasks to get done." She said and her watch beeped. "Sorry Heero but I've got to get going or Seiya-chan will think I'm making out with some guy and will throw a fit." She said gathering her stuff, saluted, then left.

"I don't like this whole situation anymore…" Heero watched her leave. Now not only did he have Trowa as competition and now he has a lead singer of a boy group after his Hime…

"Kinda sucks doesn't it." A Voice said behind them. Heero turned around and looked at the girl with a bandana covering her eye making her a Cyclops of some sort.. like Trowa. "You know all this competition knowing that only one of you will be the victor."

"Who are you and who do you work for??"

"Hello I'm only 11 how the heck would I work for anyone and as for my name.. I'm Simone B. Tsukino… and don't try looking me up in that extra cool laptop, you won't find me there Uncle Heero!!!" She said laughing and walking away at the same time.

"Uncle Heero??" Another voice said." Something we missed Hee-man?"

"hnnn." Heero said and walked away in search of his laptop to look for the girl anyway.

 "Duo, Sometimes it's best of you just stay quiet.." Ami said.

"Aww you know I love you babe.." He said making her flush.

"Yeah I know." Ami said.

"So, Serena.. How's Everyone??" Taiki asked.

"Everyone as in Minna-chan?? Well you've seen the scouts.. my family's doing alright.. and Darien.. is well In America still and out of the picture." She said with ease.

"Are you Serious??" Seiya asked.

"Yup.. Originally when I came back here I had slight hopes that I would get back together with my first boyfriend, but then I remembered why we broke up… I might just stay single for a while or until I figure out my feelings for one particular guy." She said still working on cross fire Zone.

"A Particular guy??" Seiya asked while the other two just rolled their eyes.

"Yes, a particular guy.. I've known him for a fairly long time." She stopped working; Taiki and Yaten left. "He's really nice.. I've spent some alone time with him enough to know everything about him. The number one thing I find interesting about him is that he's never shy in front of an audience especially since he's been in front of one almost always." She said blushing. 

"Sounds to me as if you're interested in him." Seiya said.

"Yeah well… It's just that we're good friends as well and I'm pretty sure of how he feels about me and I guess… it could get odd if we break up." She said.

"but Still in life there are Risks.. and since Darien is out of the picture I say your future has been altered and by not speaking up it can get altered again."

"That's True… You know what Seiya… I think I will say something.." She stood up. "Seiya.."

"I Really care about you too!!" He said pulling her into an unexpected kiss.

"Omg…" Mina stopped in mid-sentence to gawk at the sight before her, Quatre, Rei, Wufei, Lita, and Ken.

"What you finally realize you tend to babble Mina??" Rei asked sarcastically only to see her staring out into space. 

"Mina???" Lita asked but she only pointed a finger at Seiya and Serena Making out.

"Damn…" Wufei said.

"My word exactly." Ken said.

"Oh god… This won't do well for our current Situation with Heero and Trowa." Quatre said.

"I know!!!" Mina said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Uhmm Sorry Sailor Grape.. I lied so it isn't a BIG  update.. demo.. I'll get more chaps out quicker… Anyways…. I need a few more ideas on what to do with this fic..Ja…


	16. Rumors

"I still can't believe that both Trowa and Heero has the hotts for Serena. Lucky girl… and as far as I can see Seiya has it bad for her too." Dorothy muttered.

"For once you're being Feminine like, Dorothy.. something we should question??" Sally asked.

"No!!" Dorothy said quickly. "I have just never seen three guys fighting over one girl… I wonder if it'll be an all out brawl out.." Dorothy said.

"That would be wrong.. interesting but wrong.." Hilde said. "Omg…." Hilde stopped walking to gawk. "You see that??" She pointed at Serena and Seiya who was currently making out.

"Uh-oh…" The other girls said. "This is bad." They said taking off nearly running into Releana on the way.

"What's going on??" She asked but continued on her journey to Heero's secret room. Yeah she knew where he keeps his laptop and stuff, and now she was ready to pull her most famous act of all… The seductress act. She had the night her and Heero spent that night of passion, so if it worked once.. it'll work again. That's when she saw them. "Wow…" She said watching silently smirking to herself. "This is just too perfect." Releana smiled and continued her journey off to Heero's secret quarters.

"Seiya!!" Serena finally managed to push away from him. "What the hell was that!?!?" He just gave her a puzzled look. She looked down slightly pained.

"You weren't talking about me were you??"

"Sadly… no… I guess I could've worded things differently." Serena said. "You ok??" She chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"I just feel like a total idiot now…" He said. She raised a hand to his cheek.

"Don't.. I did word things wrong and I guess in a sense I was leading you on.. but the thing that gave away that I wasn't talking about you was that I said I was pretty sure of his feeling…. If it were you I would've said I know how he feels about me." She gave him a weak smile. "Seiya.. I love you.. but like my friend.. I it would be wrong to ruin that.. especially since I have the strangest feeling that Galaxia might have a thing for you." She said.

"Are you serious??" He gave her a shocked look.

"Who knows…" Serena said. "It's best to try… and besides I'm pretty sure you'd have your pick of girls here at Hikari Military school." She said smoothing out her uniform.

"So anyway.. what's going to happen to Rini?? Since you and Darien aren't together anymore." Seiya asked (as well as several readers)

"Well.. it's hard to explain but how I see it is like this. This present time supposedly had one future set up. The one where I became queen with Darien and we have a daughter named Rini." She said and Seiya nodded as they walked away from the finished battle field. "But there was a back up future just in case something like me and Darien falling out of love happened." She continued. " I'm still unsure who the new husband will be but I have a vague idea. Anyway I'm going to be married to another and instead of Rini being my first born, I will have a girl named Simone and Rini will be the second born." She said.

"Really??"

"Yeah.." Serena said. "Listen I've got to get ready for dinner. Tomorrow my troop is going to break in the new Paintball battle field." Serena said.

"Sure.. and sorry again." Seiya said.

"Its quite alright.." She stood and whispered in his ear. "Though I couldn't help but respond for a second if you didn't notice." She said saluting then walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, it was all a misunderstanding??" Quatre asked walking with Serena and the girls.

"Yeah.. I guess I was too far off in my own world to realize the similarities in their characters." Serena said.

"Yeah well I guess one could only hope that no one else besides us saw you two.." Duo said holding onto Ami as always.

"Not likely.." Serena said noticing the intense gazes on her, when she entered the hall. She sat down at the table to eat her food when She noticed both Heero and Trowa looking pretty hurt, angry, and upset. She was about to ask them what's wrong when Michelle pulled her away from the table she noticed Seiya glaring at his food intently muttering something to himself. They got out side and Michelle looked distressed.

"Hime, uhmm I don't know the easiest way to say this but There's a Rumor going around."

"Let me guess.. about me and Seiya making out??" Serena asked.

"That along with you being a whore. Someone had been saying they saw you and Seiya walk off to a secluded part of the school… and you can fill in the rest." She said watching Serena pale. 

"Are you serious?!?!" Serena  said feeling very light headed at the moment. She knew of people who would crumble under such rumors, and she wasn't sure if she was one of them.. but she wasn't finding out now because everything went black after that.


	17. An angry Sere can be a dangerous one (sp...

          Serena had been out cold for a few weeks.. trying to heal herself emotionally. Seiya had resigned from being the Battlefield Manager and decided to help Amara with Battle Tactics class. Finally she was awake, luckily around 4:30 AM.. everyone still had been asleep. She wasn't ready to face the world. Physically Serena was always pretty strong, but emotionally was her only weakness. Never in a million years did she think she would be labeled as a whore… but she had a pretty vague idea who had been behind the whole thing too…. Releana Peacecraft.

"I Swear to god when I get my hands on that pacifist blonde I'll make her head pop like a cork. OR maybe I should tie her upside down in a puke green jumpsuit and shave her head." She said. "Or maybe…"

"You should blow off some steam first…." A voice said. Serena turned around and saw a girl with Long Black hair in a single braid, her shirt resembled Duo's, but she wore black shorts like Heero, and boots adorned her feet.

"And what do you suggest I do when the person who not only stole your first boyfriend through sexual maneuvers also tell the whole damned school you're a fucking whore.." She said and the girl smirked and tossed her a paintball gun.

"Shoot something… I really needed to break in that battle field since your group refused to go or let anyone else go until you were better, Sgt. Tsukino."

"And you are.."

"Call me Shi… Since I like the attitude you have about the whole thing I'll give you the privilege of knowing my first name."

"Great.."

"I'm Duet Shi Maxwell… But call me Shi!!! PLZ!!" She nearly begged.

"Alright.. Shi.." Serena smirked. "Maxwell??"

"I was at an orphanage as a kid me and a friend decided to use it as a last name… but I'll tell you more later ok… let's get started Already!!"

"Right!!" Serena followed the girl forgetting her previous anger towards that spiteful Releana peacecraft. They geared up properly and about an hour later the battle began.. they were constantly trading shots but missing. In the beginning they decided on who gets hit first would lose. They had been going at it and the sun began to rise.. Serena was currently hiding behind a rock slowly creeping out hoping to finally land a hit on her target. She had crept up as far as she could go without tripping the alarm letting them know an enemy was close. She saw something move.. her braid flapping in the wind, then she noticed her blonde hair was flapping.

"No choice…" Serena said standing up in the open and charged… By time Shi got up hearing her footsteps Serena shot at her the same time Shi had.

"A double kill!!!" They said together. Then laughed as the Reveille played. When the two girls got cleaned up they strolled into the Mess hall ignoring the few stares and glares form girls in the hall. Yaten approached the two.

"Shi…" He said.

"Seiya you spoiled Celebrity!!" She said. "What made you come to a Military school anyway?"

"My best friends.." He pointed to the Sailor scouts who were currently chatting away not noticing Serena's presence yet… but he noticed.. so did his rival.

"Hey Trowa.. didja hear me??" Duo asked noticing he wasn't blinking. For the past few days they had been trying to get him to cheer up since he heard about Serena's and Seiya's affair.. Somehow he wasn't listening to them when they told him it was a big misunderstanding. It was just odd to see him slip back into his personality of the old Gundam Pilot of Heavy arms. "Trowa??" Duo waved his hand in his face finding that he began to get a sense of sadness again. Duo was pretty sure the others felt the change in air as well and Duo followed his gaze and saw that Seiya was talking to Serena and some new person he has never seen before., wait yes he did. "Duet.." He grinned, kissed Ami. "Come meet a childhood friend. " He grabbed her hand and dragged her away. 

"Duo my arm is attached!!!" She protests again his struggle and then grabbed the girls Dark braid and they walked away.

"Alright, Who ever is grabbing my braid will die!!!" Duet said rather angrily she reached her hand out and grabbed something as well. Something she recognized pretty well. "DUO MAXWELL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" She yelled when they left the mess hall.

"Hey Serena.."  Seiya started but Serena silenced him and gave him a slight wink.

"Listen Seiya.. I really don't know what I was thinking by dating you.." She said knowing the entire mess hall's attention was on her. "To be truthful I'm kind of glad that someone had found out. It gave me time to realize that I really don't love you.. and that someone else is on my mind." She said and he gave her a disbelieving look.

"But.."

"Listen I really don't want to do this in front of everyone but.. it has to be done.. people will only continue to think that we still have our little 'fling' going on…" She said faking as much sincerity as possible. "So I guess what I'm really saying is that it's over." She said giving him a look that said 'work with me here!!' He picked up the hint without a doubt.

"I was only a 'Fling' To you?!?!" He said faking hurt and anger, and very well too. She slowly nodded. "I don't believe this!!" He said rather exasperated. She reached to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away.

"I guess we could be friends…" She said.

"Do you know how lame that line is, Serena?!?! It's only to hide your own guilt!!!" 

"But.." She touched his shoulder.

"Don't Touch me!!" He said walking out of the mess hall. 20 seconds later several girls chased after him. Serena smiled triumphantly and sat down at the table with her friends. Nope, she wasn't the type to crumble under that type of situation. She sat next to Trowa and grinned at everyone.

"Good morning, Minna-chan!!" She said 

"Morning.." Everyone said.

"I was proud of you, Onna.." Wufei said. "You handled it well for an emotional, Onna."

"Baka don't call her that!!" Rei slapped him upside the head.

"Onna!!!" He said

"Baka.."

"Onna.."

"Baka.."

"Onna.."

"Baka.."

"Onna.."

"Baka.."

"Onna.." Wufei said and Serena only shook her head.

"So, How are you Seishuku Arashi." She addressed Trowa personally.

"Fine.." He said silently… He didn't even glance at her. Mina leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"He's been that way since he found out about the whole whore and Seiya rumor.." She said hoping it would shed light on his feelings for Serena. Sadly it didn't. It only managed to upset Serena deeply. She was angry now.. and didn't have much rational thought. A Plan formulated in her mind and she only smirked.. lucky for her it was Saturday and tonight the girls were going to the movies with the guys.

"Hey Listen Trowa.. I REALLY need to talk to you tonight.. think you can come??" She said.

"I don't know.." he said.

"Oh come on.. Please!!!! I'm positive you'll benefit from the whole thing too.." She said brushing his bang aside. "Please?? It's important!!!" She was leaning her head on his shoulder. Somehow his feelings for her were bothering nagging at him to go. To honest how upset could a guy stay.

"Fine… I'll be there after the others leave." He said and she stood up abruptly and walked away. Rei stopped her argument with Wufei and looked at Serena then the other scouts looked worried. In unison they stood up. Trowa left in another direction trying to gather his mental strength for what Serena had to say to him.

"Uhm.. Keneko-Chan!!!" Amara called as they all rushed after the girl.

"What just happened??" Quatre asked the others just shrugged.

"I worry for your friend…" Simone and Rini said in unison. 

"Serena's upset and well.. She usually has a bad scheme or something planned to make the person pay." Simone said with her headband ever present. The others looked at each other… they were lucky Heero was on a mission right about now.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*

"I'll teach him to think the worst of me." She grumbled lighting yet another candle Amara gave her a couple a weeks back. "God he's the person I trust the most and he probably knows lots about me.. so why did he think that?!?!" She said going into the bathroom to change her clothes. Trowa climbed in through the open window. He had just seen the others leave and needed to know what she had to say.. but when he got to her room.. to say he was shocked was an understatement. The room smelled like cinnamon (or so he told her), his favorite smell, and she had lots of candles lit.

"Hello??" He called in uncertainty.

"Hey just chill out on the bed.. I'll be right out.." She said. And he sat down at the foot of the bed like he always does. He didn't like the feel of this atmosphere.. it was seductive.. and it unnerved him to not know what Serena was thinking. He began thinking about how he had overheard a bunch of girls talking about Serena.. his Serena and some other guy doing things he didn't want to think about. The out of the clear blue sky the lights went out and the room was lit only by the lit candles. He looked at the doorway where Serena stood and blinked in astonishment. She wore almost nothing just a black see through robe with the underwear to match. She gave him allow smirk then wordlessly walked over to him and straddled his hips.

"S-S-Sere.."

"Shh… you'll spoil the moment.." She said kissing him without hesitation. His mind just went on lock for a moment and he started to kiss her back. God if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it…. It was the sound of material ripping did reality smack him in the face.. what the hell was going on?? HE was now laying on his back his shirt was ripped beyond repair and god if he didn't stop now he'd probably regret his actions later.

"Serena stop.." He said grabbing her wild hands.

"Why??" She said glaring at him.. now it was making some sense.. she was angry… but why?? "I mean this is what you believed about me!!" There was his answer… but how could he word it without making her more upset. "I mean you obviously thought the worst about me when I thought I could trust you to.." She started yelling but he just kissed her again to quiet her down.. at the time he could've been more affectionate.. but she was hysterical and letting her hands go would end up him looking battered. She calmed down because.. she had no other choice. She just simply laid her head on his chest.

"I won't lie to you.. I did partly believe that whole thing.. but I can't completely tell you why I did though." 

"Please.. just tell me.." She murmured softly. Then there was silence.. time went by and he finally spoke.

"Because I love you Sere.." he said waiting for rejection or some type of response.. but when none came he realized she had only fallen asleep. He put her under the blankets and tried to leave but she had a pretty good grip on his arm.


	18. Whispering girls are bound to be overhea...

          Trowa Barton woke up with the sun Shining on his face. He knew very well where he should be and there he was, but where was Serena?? He began to wonder but heard the shower running then left. He totally forgot about the fact that the guys might be looking for him. He left the room silently vowing to have a talk with Serena later. He took the long way back to clear his mind of the things that could've happened the night before, god how much he would've enjoyed the feel of her soft skin ruubbing against his own. 

"Great.. the thoughts are stuck now.. he groaned hoppping through the window of the room he shared with the other pilots.. he saw that Heero's bed was empty and his laptop was gone, meaning he was off on a mission. He went to the bathroom and saw quite a few claw marks up and down his chest not to mention his shirt was practically useless, meaning he had to wait till satuday to buy a new shirt to sleep in.. 'Just great…' he said going back to his bed, this time he saw that all of the guys were wide awake. How long they had been awake?? He wasn't really sure, but he wasn't up to explanations now either.

"Got into a fight with a cat??" Ken noted his appearance.

"Nope.. I don't think so… Trow-man's too swift and quiet for a cat." Duo said and got up to inspect him. Then he sat back on his bed. "He was with a girl last night!!" Duo said.

"Are you serious??" Quatre said blushing a little.

"Yes.. note the scratches on the surface.. a cat would've broken some deep skin. Then you've got at look the shirt is ripped not slashed up.. and finally most imortantly.. the pink lipsting on the far right of his collar." Duo said trying to sound smart. Trowa just rolled his eye and sat down on his own bed. "So who was she Trow-man??"

"None of your business…" Trowa said." And if you must know nothing happened.." He said trying to push the thoughts of that hot kiss she had given him. Yet, he had a feeling everything wasn't forgiven.. not even forgotten.

"Nothing?? And she happened to want to dar on you with that Onna lip stuff and scar you over like a scratching post??" Wufei had to say something.

"Well.. it almost did but the reasons were totally wrong for doing it." Trowa said.

"What you still pining after Serena?? I hope you didn't try to use the sappy Onna to get over Serena.." Wufei said in a tone that said he'd be giving him a speech about injustice.

"Serena did that to you didn't she??" Ken said suddenly.

"What??" Eveyrone said.

"If any of you would pay attention he smells like that American stuff Tommy Girl. The only girl I know that wears that is Sere.." Ken said. If the war wasn't over the guys would be suspicious of his knowledge.

"That's true…" Trowa said calmly waiting for their reactions.

"What.. are you sayin that.. you spent the night with Serena??" Duo asked. "Oh man unbelievable."

"Maxwell your listening skill are terrible, he didn't sleep with her."

"Nope.. she did it on an anger warpath. She was upset I believed the whole rumor thing."

"So she tried to make you see it wasn't true by playing a part out of character for her.." Ken concluded.

"Onnas are confusing…" Wufei said.

"Yeah.." Every guys sighed and then there was silence.

"Ok just to straighten out my mind.. how far did you let her go??" Duo asked getting bombarded by several pillows.

"Only you Maxwell." Wufei muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

          It was early Monday morning. Serena and Duet, who was found to be an old friend of Duo's (from the Maxwell Church incident), were currently cracking up at the prank they had just set up for Releana Peacecraft. Yet, Serena was glad they'd finally get back at Releana.. she was still aching inside, at the fact thet he actually listened to those stupid rumors. She had only recently discovered her feelings for the stealthy Gundam pilot of Heavy Arms.

" Hey, Serena…" Duet said.

"Hmm??"

"If you care about him that much you should just tell him!!!"

"Nah.. I can't do that…." Serena said. "It still bothers me that he believed that whole mess. You know.. one would think he would know me well enough to know I wouldn't do such a thing."

"An innocent mistake.. I mean usually Releana Dorlian Peacecraft does know the gossip.. and well it's pretty easy to believe her." Duet said. "But from the way those friends of yours reacted I figured it wasn't true."

"Reacted??"

"Cadet Kino and Lt. Tenou, both were ready strangle the life out of that Pacifist thing."

:Oh…" Serena said.

"Yeah well, Strange though because Trowa tried to stop them even though he did believe that whole thing.

"I see." Serena said. "Well even so.. I'm not so sure if I can easily forget the whole thing."

"So he's forgiven??" 

"Iie… I don't know…" Serena said as the Revielle sounded.

"Dad.. If you don't shape up I won't exist…" Simone whined.

"Not like it's a bad thing." Rini said. "My future would happen."

"Well of course it would… but I'm serious… I t hink you'd like my future a lot more.. you see.. mother had always cared for dad. Ever since they first became friends she sort had a thing for him… just never really that deep ya know. I mean yeah she loved Darien, but she told me something. She said thaten she found out that Mina had signed them up for Military school again.. part of her was happy and wanted to  be back to see the one other person she trusted."

"Mother does seem to cry a lot in my future.. but only when she thinks no one is there and she always takes out this neckalce when she does." Rini said thoughfully.

"This necklace??" Simone pulled it out of her subspace pocket.. it was a necklace with a white diamond in the middle of eight stones.. all of them resembling the colors of the Sailor Scouts..

"uh-huh…"

"Can I see that??" Duo said suddenly and the girls were aware of the four guys' presence.


	19. An explanation.. and a silent crush

"Uhmmm… we've got some explaining to do right??" Both girls winced.

"Yes…" Heero said. "But obviously no here…" He said spotting Releana looking for him

"Right…." The girls bowed their heads and followed the guys to the empty guys' bunks. Simone sat on Trowa's bed.. Rini on Duo's.

" Who are you really??" Heero asked Simone immediately.

"I'm Simone B. Tsukino."

"Truthfully." 

"I already told you.. you wouldn't find me on your laptop.." Simone sighed.

"Me neither.." Rini spoke up.

"I Still need to see that necklace." Duo said.

"I kinda can't.. I took it without my mother knowing and if anything happened she'd have a cow."

"You take things from her too??" Rini grinned and Simone nodded.

"Since I know you won't leave me alone Uncle Heero, cuz' you never do because you know I did something bad, I'll tell you straight clear and to the point. My name is Serenity Simone Barton, The reason you will not find me on your laptop is because I don't exist yet." Simone said.

"Exist yet??, Onna we're looking at you."

"Yeah well let's just say I'm a kid from the future. I travelled through time."

"Time travel??" Quatre asked.

"No such thing." Duo said.

"Well there's such thing as the Sailor Scouts Right??" Rini Pointed to the poster taped to the bunk over Duo's bed.

"Yeah but that's different.." Duo said.

"How??.. One of the unknown scouts is the time guardian.. she brought me here to uhmm learn something.." Simone said. "I've always wondered about mother's life before uhmm Crystal Tokyo and well that's why I'm here." 

"Hmm.. well I'm here now seeking refuge from those psychotic people from my future." Rini said.

"You're future??"

"We're from two different futures." Both girls said.

"My future consists of my mother and my father, Darien Shields."

"Mine is my mother and father, Trowa Barton." Simone said.

"Thus the headband??" Heero asked.

"Well.. it replaces my missing bangs… none of you have seen my actual form and I don't intend on showing you until.. I get ready to go home again." Simone said.

"So let me get this straight…" Quatre said. "You two are from the future.. a future our present time will see sometime soon. But there are two possible futures.. one with  you.. and one with  you??" 

"You got it!!"  The girls said.

"And you both have the same mother in the future??" Heero asked.

"Yes." 

"Anyone we know??" Duo asked and the two girls exchanged nervous glances.

"Y-yes… but we can't tell you who.. it could effect everything.."

"Nothing at all??" Duo whined getting whacked by Wufei.

"She's sailor moon.." Rini said. "But no more… like Simone said it will throw things out of balance timeline-wise."

"But aren't you being here doing anything to the timeline??"

"Not really.. because in our time it already happened.. kind of like history repeats itself… and Déjà vu is a change in events.." Rini said and the room became heavy with awkwardness. Simone's stomach rumbled. 

"Sorry one of mom's habits" Simone said and the group walked to the mess hall. They got there and saw the most hysterical thing.. It was a projection of Releana trying to hit on a card board cut out of Heero and literally jumping on it to the bed making out with  it. Everyone had to laugh, everyone but Releana that is. She turned to look at Heero, but he was off in  his own world, and left.

          Heero Yui was currently watchiong Trowa Barton and Serena Tsukino talking. She looked slightly peeved at first, then heart broken, and finally relieved. He found himself staring at Trowa. Sure he was slightly peeved that he was still trying to earn his way into Serena's heart,     but  it didn't matter anymore. As far as Heero saw it was that Trowa was going to marry  to another girl.. someone nice and have an interesting daughter named Simone B. Tsukino… 

"Wait.. Tsukino.." Heero found himself mumbling to  himself. He immediately seeked out Simone's young form and saw her and Rini running around with Hotaru.. apparently they were playing keep away with her headband. The one that covered her eye. Now that half her face wasn't covered.. there was a striking resemblence between her and Serena. "Oh  no…"   Heero said suddenly feeling sick.

"Hey, Yui…… you doing ok??" A femanine voice said. Heero looked up and saw the slightly concerned face of Duet.. err.. Shi.

"No…"  He said walkiing away feeling a feeling of loss, sadness… and partly relieved??

"Okay, Barton I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself!!" The frail blonde said.

"Redeem myself??"

"Yes… Valentine's day is next week.. since I KNOW the other guys will get me something like they usually do anyway… I want your gift to  be able to surpass their's.." She said. It was true the other pilots did give her something every year for Valentine's day.. it was tradition with them especially since the first time Heero broke up with her it was a couple of days before Valentine's Day. "And you know as well as I do.. Quatre's hard to beat.. I  mean the first time he bought me a computer and had it delivered to my house, after that he gave me a 3,000 shopping spree, after that he gave  me this bracelet." She held up her wrist to show the silver bracelet with  5 charms each of them holding one of the guys's pictures inside.

"Yeah,   yeah I know." Trowa said grinning at her. "He goes for your interests… but I think I have one up on him this year." Trowa said and walked away in Amara's direction.

"Hmm…"

"What's up with that Ex- b/f of yours Sere??"

"Who?? Heero??" 

"Yes.." Shi Said.

"I don't know.. he's a complex guy.. never knows what he wants.. that's why we aren't together no more.. why??"

"Show the guy a little human emotions and he just walks away.." Shi said shaking her head. "I'm not going to let him get away with that!!" She said walking away.

"She likes him." Mina said standing next to Serena.

"You're telling me." Serena said.


	20. Valentine's Day Part 1

          Serena woke-up Saturday as if it were any other Saturday, except it wasn't any other Saturday. It was Valentine's Day. She quickly got dressed and went out to meet up with her friends. As soon as she opened the door a bouquet of red roses were held in  her face. She stood stunned then looked at the person giving it to her, Heero Yui.

"Happy Valentine's Day.." He said giving her a weak smile. "Still like to sleep in on Saturdays huh??" He looked at the Clock.. 1:30. 

"Thank you!!!" She ignored the sleeping in comment and hugged him.

"Yeah.. and there's something else, but Duet made me promise to not give it to you until later when we all go to the movies." He said.

"Don't let her find out that you called her Duet.." Serena laid the roses on her bed and left to the mess hall as always.

"hnn.." He said following her to the table.

"Afternoon Minna-chan!!" She said starting on the eggs she had on the tray that Mina picked up for her.

"Afternoon.." Everyone said glad to see her bright smile once again.

"So Sere.. what are we going to do today??" Rei asked.

"I dunno about the rest of you but Seiya's treating me to  a hair cut!" She said nodding. "But anytime after four o'clock I have nothing to do.. so I guess we can go back to Juuban!!!" Serena said  but spaced out for a second seeing the inners being wrapped up  in a sticky mess, but blinked when Ami spoke.

"Are you serious?!?!" Ami asked. "You want to go to Juuban for tonight?"

"Sure.." Serena said.

"Then like around seven o' clock we can all go out to dinner and exchange our gifts. Then to the movies." Serena said

"Sounds like a plan.." Heero said.

"Serena.. What about Rini and Simone.. Those crazies might come back" Lita whispered in her ear.

"They're spending time with Amara, Michelle and Hotaru and they'll be there for when we go to the movies." Serena said. "Cuz I don't like the fact that they've made no moves since the ball you know."

"Fine.." Serena downed her juice as Seiya went to the table.

"Ready to go??" He asked, noting Trowa's absence from the table.

"Yeah.. I should be back by 3:00"She said "Oh.. and Mina you've got wardrobe duty.." She said and Mina put up her victory sign. 

"Great!!" She said watching them leave.

"Anyone know where the Silent storm went??" Rei finally asked.

"Had to pick up a gift.." Trowa sat down.

"Oh…" Everyone said.

"What did everyone get Sere this year??" Duo asked.

"I got the Onna a dress." Wufei said earning a glare from Rei.

"See that makes me glad I forgot her dress size.." Quatre admitted. "I got her a ring this year." 

"I forgot both her ring size and dress size." Duo admitted. "So I bought her earrings."

"I got her a bracelet.." Heero confessed. "What about you Trowa?? A necklace??"

"Actually yeah." Trowa said.

"Wait all of you guys got her something??" Ken asked.

"Yeah.. it's been tradition since she first came to this school… what happened was that Heero roke up with her the first time afraid of  the emotions he was feeling." Quatre said.

"oh clinging to the perfect soldier role.." Rini said.

"Yeah and it happened to be a few days before V-Day. So we all felt bad and got her something." Duo finished.

"Well that's nice.. just be sure to have gifts for us.." Mina said.   

"Gifts…" Quatre looked awe struck..

"For… you??" Duo asked.

"We knew we forgot something!!!" They all said making the girls glare. Then the guys laughed.

"Grrr!!!" All the girls whacked the guys upside the head and walked away from the table. That just  made them laugh harder.

*~*~*~*~~*~*

"Mina!!!" Serena looked at the outfit the girl laid out for her to walk around in when they get to Juuban.  Serena pulle  her waist length hair to the side to inpect the outfit. There was a red Halter top and a see-through black sparkly shirt on top of it. She had a skirt two inches longer than her sailor scout outfit and white sneakers. "I am not wearing this skirt!!" Serena Decided and pulled on a pair of sparkly jeans. She grabbed her bag of gifts for the guys then tied a Red ribbon in her hair. Then she grabbed her clothes for the rest of the night.

"Serena!!!" Mina yelled from the open window.

"I'm coming!!!" She hopped out of the window and looked at Mina. "You  knew I was going to put the jeans on.."

"Yup!! Now let's get going.." She said and Serena put her stff in the trunk  of Quatre's car.

"Right through the heart!!!" Duo said. "Two beautiful twins.." he said putitng an arm around each.

"Sorry Duo.. but Ami won't like that much." Serena slipped out of his grasp and climbed into the car.

"So where in Juuban are we going?? Seeing that we've got an hour to look around.." Rei said.

"I guess I should apologize.. I just spent too much time on the guys' gifts." Serena said.

"It's alright.. because Rei couldn't decide what she was going to wear tonight."

"Hey why not go to theValentine Festival!!!" Serena said. "That's usually fun!!"

"Yeah!!! Sounds like a plan!" Shi agreed sitting next to Heero who instinctively put his arm around her and Quatre took off toward Juuban while Lita dictated direction.. they didn't trust Mina to do  it. They Arrived to the festival in no time ad they all split up in couples leavning Serena and Trowa to their own.

"Come ride the Ferris Wheel with me!!" Serena said and he followed her. They were sitting at the top of the wheel in silence. Neither could think of any thing to say. Serena grinned devilishly and moved next to him. He didn't stop gazing out the widow to his left, at least not until he felt Serena drawing circles with her fingers on  his thigh. He quickly grabbed her hand making her stop. "What??" She questione him when he finally looked at him.

"What are you up to??" 

"Nothing.. it was just too quiet.." She took her hand back and   rested her head on his arm and began drawing circles again.

"Refrain from doing that.." he said and she cracked up laughing.

"I want you to tell me what you got me for Valentine's Day??"

"So that's what this is about??"  he gave her his full attention.

"Yes.." She said.

"Not until after dinner." He said.

"You sound like my mother when she catches me trying to sneak a cookie" She pouted as the wheel went down and they got out.

"If I win you a teddy bear will you stop doing that??" He said frowning with his one eye.

"Two Teddy bears.." She said smirking at him.

"Fine.." He said and went to the nearest game which happen to be knock down the milk  bottles. He gave the guy the money and took careful aim then threw it knocking them all over in one turn. The guy running the game gave him a quick look over and spoke to him Japanese.

"He says you can't do that again.." Serena quickly translated while he stacked them. Trowa only smiked and threw another ball at it making it fall over again. The guy just stared at him and said something. Serena picked out two fluffy bunnes from the wall and he gave them to her. "Arigato.." She said and they walked away towards the entrance. "You and those Gundam skills." She muttered.

"No.. the game was too easy to beat… even if it was a scam." He said. "That's why he easily gave you your two bunnies when I still had another throw."

"Right… Whatever." Serena said seeing the others standing by the gate waiting for them. Amara's Car pulled up and the group inside came out.

"Looks like we came in time." Michelle said.

"We're heading to the shrine to change out clothes." Rei said.

"Alright.." Serena said.. just then an explosion from inside the park went off and the whole group  of scouts tensed up. "I hope I wasn't the only one that felt that one.." Serena said and the scouts nodded and ran inside the park. The guys followed and saw a slew of people passing out. The guys (And Shi) Began to sink to the ground.

"Small Lady!!!" A  creepy looking Carnie made her way to the group of girls who weren't affect by the sleep spell. The girls stepped in front of Rini and Simone. The carnie laughed.

"Here!! Have some Cotton Candy!!!" The Carnie wrapped up all the inners in the sticky mess.

"Talk about a case of déjà vu." Serena said catching Simone's and Rini's attention and they waited for something that wasn't supposed to happen, happen. The inners began to struggle while the outers Transformed.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET  POWER!!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!!!"

"What the hell??" The others woke-up and began blinking several times.

"That.." Rini and Simone pointed then transformed them selves.

"AIKAIKUNOICHI POWER!!" Simone held up her Transforming pen and Rini held up her little Brooch.

 "MOON PRISIM  POWER!!" She yelled When the lights died down she saw Simone freeing Serena and Mina, So she freed Rei, Ami, and Lita. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!" She said and her little hearts tore through the cotton candy that was binding them.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Serena was brushing off her skin.

"Serena.." 

"I still feel yucky.." She said pulling the Gold crystal  out of her subspace pocket.

"MARS STAR POWER!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

"JUPITER STAR  POWER!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!!" Venus said and Serena just made a silent wish on the gold crystal and there was lights. When it dies down she had a ninja's outfit only in midnight blue and her hair turned silver. On her back was a huge Star blade.

"This is cool!!" She said looking at herself.

"Serena look out!!" Mina called and a big blast was headed in her direction. Without thinking she flipped and landed gracefully on the  other side of the Carnie. Simone joined her both taking the huge starblades off their backs.

"Star blade Cannon Ball!!!" They both jumped up and came crashing down from overhead. The carnie moved and the concrete below them cracked  and began to crumble. Without much thought the two ninjas  threw their starblades pinning the carnie to a wall.

"All of your attacks now!!" Rini yelled

"URANUS EARTH SHAKING!!!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA RHAPSODY!!"(Anyone know Hotaru's attacks??) The attacks merged into one attack and hit the carnie, and it blew to smoke.  People started to wake-up. The scouts and the guys left.


	21. Valentine's Day part 2

"How come you never told us you were the Sailor scouts?!?!" Ken asked breaking the eerie silence in the lodge of Hikari Military school.

"Weren't allowed to.." Mina said. "Luna and Artemis would've had a fit.. especially if the enemy was nearby  when we said something. They'd use you against us."

"They haven't touched me yet.." Trowa sighed looking  up at the ceiling of the room.

"You knew??" Lita asked.

"Yeah he knew.." Serena held her arm to her chest.

"You told him…" Rei said cutting Serena off.

"If you'd wait I'd finish explaining!!!" Serena said quietly. "Remember a while back here was a time lock and Trista never came to us??"

"Yeah.." Hotaru spoke up.

"She came to me.. to tell me something." Trowa said.

"Tell you what??" Mina asked, Trowa paused  re-thinking the conversation.

"Something about the future being unpredictable.." He said giving her the last line of the whole thing.

"This has got to be the weirdest Valentine's day." Duo said.

"Oh yeah!! Gift time!!" Serena said and grabbed her bag from the corner while everyone else grabbed their bags. 

          They came back to the Center. And passed their gifts to everyone.. Serena got the most gifts of course. Mina opened her bag and got a necklace, a BIG box of Candy (From the scouts) And full paid singing lessons. Rei got a necklace, candy, and a new priestess robe. Ami got sevral books, a necklace and candy. Lita got an apron that says 'kiss the cook', candy and roses. The guys got a lot of candy, pictures of their girlfriends. Duo got hair stuff, Heero got a computer program,, Quatre got a music book with only the staffs so he can write down his songs. Trowa earned lots of candy, a sweater and gel for his bangs. Wufei got a polishing kit for his katana, and a target poster to hang for practice.. it was a picture of Duo's head.

"Hey!!!" Duo frowned and Wufei  hugged Rei.

"Perfect gift, Onna." 

"Baka.." Rei said smirking at him.

"So let's see what you got Sere.." Amara said.

"What about you guys??"

"Well I got a new Violin.." Michelle held up the case.

"I'll show you what I got later." Amara winked, then whispered something in Shi's ear and the girl  left.

"I gots candly Galore!!!!" Rini, Simone and Hotaru said.

"Alright then.." She set the candy she got from the scouts aside, and the roses Amara sent her. "Let's see.." She got a Pink Kimono from Michelle and Hotaru. Her two future kids gave her a photo album of the whole group. She opened Heero's gift. A Silver I.D. bracelet. Duo gave her two pairs of earings one with her name in it the other were for everyday wear. Wufei gave her a white Chinese Style dress that looked to accentuate her figure, very well too might I add.

"I figured now you have something nice to wear for the summer ball." He said

"Thanks.." She smiled at him warmly then got up and hugged him, she took her seat and opened Quatre's gift. It was a Ring and the stone was in the shape of a heart. On the inside there was a message engraved. 

"To the best friend I've ever had… may life eternally bring you joy, and something new to learn." Quatre dictated out loud as she read it to herself." 

"That was beautiful Q-chan." She said slipping the ring on her finger. "Lucky my fingers didn't get fat.." She said making the others giggle. "And finally." She took the square box from Trowa. She looked at him then took off the red ribbon around it. Amara had the strangest smirk on her face. When she opened it Serena stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"Sere??" Lita looked at her unblinking eyes. "Hello??" She waved her hand in her face and Serena grabbed it still not blinking.

"8……9…..10. You got them all!!!" She finally smiled. "Its beautiful she said.

"10 what??" Mina asked. Serena finally took the necklace out of the box  handed it to him  since he was sitting next to her. He nodded slowly silently agreeing to the silent question.

"You even got Rini and Simone there." She said ready to cry. Duo looked at the necklace.

"I've seen that somewhere.." He murmured.

"He got all the colors too.." Ami said. He indeed did..on the left side there was a blue stone, a red one, an orange one, a light green one, and a pink one. On the right there was a darker orange one, a green-blue one, a dark green one, a purple one and a darker red stone and in the middle was diamond.

"That's nice…" Mina said watching Trowa put it around her neck, shakily. The clock then rang signaling midnight and more people came back from their dates and saw the group sitting there.

"Got it." Trowa said and Serena let her hair down.

"What a gorgeous necklace!!" Releana said. "I mean if it wasn't cheap."

"Glad you noticed… I like it too." Serena grinned she put all of the stuff she got for Valentine's day in a bag.

"Ok Amara.. we have to see your gift."

"I refuse to do that next time Amara!!!" Shi said coming back inside. " My arms are killing me."

"You won't have to do it this time. Come Keneko-Chan!!" Amara literally swept the girl off  her feet and carried her outside. There they saw a Car.. It was black and had her name in the back in flames.

"I Love this car!!" Duo got excited and several people started to crowd around the car.

"Nice wheels.." Some one commented and Serena began to yawn.

"I agrree." Serena yawned again. 

"Go ahead.. we'll see you in the morning." Simone pushed her mother forward.

"uh-huh.." She yawned again and pulled Trowa with her since he was the closest person. "Oyasumi Minna-chan." She yawned again.

"Tell me why am I carrying you??". Trowa asked stoping outside of her room.

"Because I asked you to.." She yawned once more.

"That's right." He set her on the bed but she managed to pull him with her. "Did I redeem myself yet??" He asked her sitting up while she sat up too and leaned on his shoulder. She smiled and slowly began drawing circles on his thigh again only last time was much closer to  his knee this one was a bit higher. He put a hand on hers to stop her.

"Yeah you redeemed yourself… and more." She added standing up to stretch, looking rather refreshed. Then she sat back down.

"More??" 

"Yeah.. cuz firstly I have to apologize over the whole seductress act thing." She said. "I was a bit extreme…" She said.

"Extreme?? That's an understatement."

"I just didn't expect you to get turned on like you had." She said giggling with a blush. He narrowed his eye at her.

"Don't be mad… I just have to do one thing.. and this time I have my head together so if it weirds you out at least you know I'm sincere."  She said as her blush  increased.

"What are you talking about??" His eye showed confusion as she took a deep breath. She looked at him and thanked god they were sitting because she always felt terribly short when they're standing next to each other. With out warning her arm shot out bring his face to hers. Of course he hesitated for a second and pulled away watching  her embarrassed state, eyes closed and a blush so big you could feel the heat radiate off of her. He could only smirk.

"You went about that too suddenly and too fast." He said slowly carressing her cheek with the back of his knuckle. He opened his hand to cup her face in his hand and slowly leaned in but she put a hand up and tucked his bangs behind his ear.

"Go ahead.." She said just above a whisper. He only smiled at her then seal what little distance there was. When they parted she laid back  on the bed and he just sat there processing the fact that he just kissed the girl he cared so deeply about. It wasn't a pity kiss from friendship like the night of the ball, not a desperate anger kiss from when she tried teaching him a lesson, and not the typoe to stop her from  being hysterical. This one out of raw affection, there was no surprise seperation.

"How long??" he asked her referring to the feelings of affection.

"Reallization was recently.." She said sitting up again. " But I guess it doesn't matter now does it??" She whispered in his ear. He turned his head in her direction and smiled. 

"I guess it doesn't" He said being silenced by yet another sweet tantalizing kiss.


	22. Girl Bonding

   "Ok, Troop listen up!!" Serena yelled bringing her troop to more attention. "I have been lenient with you lately, but  no more!!!" She said and a smirk appeared on her face. "I just found out our main competitor in the competition. The good side, we can  humiliate the girl…. Downside some aliies are on that team." Serena said. "I will now  be putting the heavy work back on you and ANYONE slacking will be forced to do pushups till their arms fall off." She said as her competative spirit was radiating off of her, and that  kinda scared the scouts. "Dismissed." She said watching the sun beging to set. The group walked away… most of the group and one stayed behind.

"So how bad do you want to beat Releana??"

"Oh you have no idea how much.. that simple prank we played on her wasn't enough… I want to humiliate her. She is much to girlish to be a drill seargent anyway. And it's hypocritical she's supposed to be pacifist., Military school  is to teach students about the military."

"Yeah… I know… but she did it all for Heero."

"Yeah.. but still to be in love doesn't mean going against your beliefs like that. I know for a fact my beliefs haven't changed.. they just heightened.!!" She smiled up at her tall boyfriend. "Literally." She said and he shoved her away slightly. "There's nothing wrong with being tall.. except I come to your chin height wise." She said pulling him to the mess hall. She grabbed her tray of food and came across Releana when she got out. She was currently pouring her heart out to Heero.

"Heero, please..   just give me a chance!!" She said. "I know for a fact that she doesn't love you anymore!!"

"I know that too." Heero said.

"So why are you carrying a torch for her still."

"Releana don't you get it.. there will always be a small torch for her somewhere. I knew you first, yes, but I loved her first. To be truthful, I want her to be happy and when I truly think about it I really didn't have that much feelings for you. And If you think about it you might actually realizse that your feelings for me were only out of my abnormal ability to talk only when I wanted to talk and not be full of emotion. I was different." He said "I'm really sorry."

"Me too." She said as he walked away without glancing back. Serena just stared until Trowa tugged at her arm slightly. She turned to walk away feeling a slight wrenching feeling on her heart when she heard the heartbroken sobs from Releana.

"So Serena, what's the plan for the Competition??" Rei asked when she sat down.

"You'll see tomorrow.. There's one routine I have to finish making!!" She grinned a forced through grin.

*~*~*~

          It had been a few weeks since she overheard Heero's and Releana's conversation and Serena was still awake on ahill on the paintball field. That was the first event in the competition, paintballing. She had really wanted to humiliate Releana when in truth she now felt sorry for her. She knew the feeling of rejection, of heart break. She knew it all too well. Everytime Darien broke up with her she felt it. She felt it even worse when Neo-King Endymion had been trying to test their love. She remembers how bad their break up was. She remembered the hurt when he tried to make it seem like he had moved on. She could easily relate to how Releana was feeling. Part of her wanted to hate Releana for rubbing the whole Heero dilemma in her face all this time and the other part, the side that can never really hate annyone wanted to help her and be her friend.

"I guess I've always been strange like that." She made a design in the dirt with her fingernail.

"I guess you're going to take the best spot to be alone at away from me too??" A Voice cut her thoughts short. She then saw the sandy haired girl. Her eyes were red and puffy as a sure sign she was crying. To be honest That was the only thing giving away thet she was crying.

"There's more than enough room you know.." Serena moved over.

"I don't need your sympathy!!" Releana snapped. "I'll go find some other spot." She said walking away.

"I  know how you feel." She said making her pause.

"You have no idea how I feel!!"

"Yeah I do. It hurts, your heart feels like someone just stepped all over it with stileto heeled shoes. I know the feeling all to well." She said earning Releana's attention.

"I don't believe you.. I mean after  Heero broke up with you, you two just got back together after. And when it was for good you never came back. I'm pretty sure you've had many boyfriends, not to mention Seiya Kou pining after you at the same time Heero Yui and Trowa Barton was. You'r  just every guys' dream girl… you probably couldn't go a week without a boyfriend or some guys after you while you drag their hearts on a string."

"See that's where you're wrong." Serena sighed. "It's true Heero and I did have an on and off relationship, but then when it was  over for good I kept to myself for a good two years. Then I met my ex-fiance. I hated his personality, cuz he thought he was too good for anyone, not to mention too mature since he was three years older than me. It took for us to get trapped in an elevator alone to get along.. We eventually got together. We got engaged just before he went to America and to finish his schooling there. We were going to be married when he got back seeing how I'd be 18 then. But a few weeks before my friends and I came to Hikari Military school he told me he found someone else in America and the engagement was off." She said as Releana sat next to her.

"How long you were dating before that??"

"Since I turned 15." Serena said. "I  had known  him since I first came to the school. I wasn't too thrilled coming back to know that Heero still cared for me because I was still  hurting. But my point is I know the feeling of heartbreak. Yeah, destiny had been kind enough to me to let me meet wonderful guys who really  care about me."

"So what was your relationship with Seiya anyway."

"Well, we're great friends.. When Darien, my ex, first went to America I met Seiya. He put the moves on me even then and I guess when I realized I had feelings for Trowa, I was describing the things that had similarities  between the two. He made a mistake and thought I was talking about him." She said and Releana laughed.

"I guess I've been obsessive with my feelings towards Heero. I mean I guess I  just thought he cared about me too. What guy sleeps with a girl and not have feelings for her."

"Well, Heero did have feelings for you.. only lustful ones though…" Serena said quietly. "Which kind of does make sense because you stirred emotions in him slightly. Not to concieted but he seemed to really fall for me in a non sexual way." 

"At least I know I'm sexy enough.." Relena said making Serena laugh. 

"The funniest thing though.. I hated Heero when I first became friends with Trowa."

"Are you serious??" Relena smirked.

"Yeah, because back then Heero was a drill seargent and well I was in his group.  I was still EXTREMELY lazy and useless in his group and I was always being made to scrub the floors and stuff. I hated him. Trowa and I became friends because of Duo. Duo played one of his pranks and Trowa was blamed. So he was forced to make me a better soldier as punishment. Anyway, Heero never recognized me as the lazy Cadet he once had."

"That's rather funny because the perfect soldier remembers everything." Releana said.

"Yeah.." Serena glanced at her watch. "I've got to get at least 5 hrs of sleep if I want to be up and ready tomorrow.. same time tomorrow night??" Serena asked.

"Uhmm… Sure." Releana said.


	23. Competition: Day 1: A Big Surprise

"Anyone seen Serena??" Rei asked. "She's going to be late for the competition!!"

"We can do it without her!! I mean she wasn't the one who prepared us for this one." Duo said. "Trowa did."

"He's not here either!!" Mina said in a sing song tone.

"Where are they.. The competition starts in 10 minutes!!!" Wufei said.

"Would you shut up, baka!!!" Rei asked.

"Onna!!"

"What??" Rei glared at him cutting him off.

"Not you onna.. that Onna." He pointed at Serena who was steaming mad at the moment. She was red from anger.

"I don't believe this!!!" Serena growled.

"What don't you believe??" Amara asked as her Michelle and Hotaru came to see what was wrong with their Hime.

"There's a military school from America here." Trowa supplied. "Apparently as a surprise our two Principles had invited a rival school in America to join our competition. Instead of the competition just being between out groups it's between both schools. The group that wins at the end of the competition gets a free trip to some islands not to mention a trophy. I still don't see what upset her though."

"So what are you upset about. Our groups the best." Duo said as the scouts got in some sort of formation behind Serena as one of the American troops stopped marching with the group. Every girl had a glare on their face and their arms crossed. Then obviously the leader of that specific troop stopped and smirked at the girls. He removed his shades revealing blue eyes, and he quickly ran his fingers through   his black hair. His eyes laid on the blonde who just built up some sort of composure.

"Serena, How in the world did you end up at Military school??" He asked without a simple hello.

"I just did.. thought you were suppoesed to be finishing school to become a surgeon."

"A slight change in plans, I suppose." He said. "Glad to see you're well." He said and two girl stood next to Serena. He was slightly shocked to see one,  but he smiled anyway and knelt to her height. "Rini.." he patted her head and she moved from his touch.

"Father.." She said cooly. "Nice to see you again!" She gave him a smile of some sort.

"As you small lady…  but do you really think you should be calling.."

"They know." The other girl spoke up. Then The four principal's spoke up.

"Well I must get going… Hoping to meet you out on the battle field Serena." He said kissing her quickly then walked away. As soon as he was out of sight Serena was trembling from anger.

"I don't believe that man!!!" She said. "How dare he waltz up and kiss me as if nothing ever happened?!?!?!" She asked in astonishment. "Mina, Trowa. If I'm not back when the our competition starts one of you lead." She stormed away.

"Who was th at guy??" Quatre asked.

"Darien Shields." Rini spoke up. "Remember when we said there were two different futures??"

"Yeah." Heero said.

"Well that's my father from my future." Rini said.

"He left to finish his schooling to be a surgeon. He had been engaged to her during his time away. Just before we came here he called off the engagement and said he found another." Mina said making all five guys glare at him. 

"Who knew Quatre had such a psychotic looking glare.." Lita whispered and the others nodded. 

*~*~*~~*~*~

          The competition was about to begin and the group was getting ready for the Paintball battle with an American group led  by some girl Ronnie Wheeler. She had dark blue and purple hair. She looked like the badass type and don't mess with her. Her group obviously consisted of three friends, The girl had pink and red hair, one of the boys had orange hair, the other had green hair.

"Where is Serena.." Lita asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing!!!"

"You too??" Trowa said opening his eyes. "It's been here for quite sometime." He adjusted the cap oon his head that he tucked his bangs under. He caught all of the grirls' attention just at that moment. The competition was about to begin. The rules were simple. Get shot anywhere that would be vulnerable to regular bullets, you're out. You take out the leader and the back up leader, your team automatically loses.

"Everyone ready??" Serena asked pulling on her camoflague vest. She put her waist legnth hair into two braided pigtails on the side.

"Yeah… Are you??" Ken asked. "I'll kick his ass if you like.. and I'm sure the other guys would help too!!"

"He is a good example of Injustice!!"

"I know several ways to torture a guy…" Quatre added shyly. 

"It's fine.. why waste time by being angry, put that energy to some good use." She said, smiling. "Besides.. If I'm lucky I'll kick his ass later!" She sent them all a wink, and the group  made their way to the field. Serena tied the red flg around her forehead. If she falls she'll hand it off to who ever is left standing and liable to be leader. 

"Alright!!!" The group said walking out on the field.

"So you are the leader?!?!" Darien's voice rang out. "They must've really been desperate to choose an Odango Atma like you!!"

"Yeah Darien I am the leader.. and becareful I might actually surprise you."

"Trowa…" She said.

"It's all in the past.." He said. "I can't hold that against you." He said glancing at Darien behind them. She smield.

"I'm glad I've been blessed with someone as special as you. Now let's go out there and win!!"   She stood on tip toe and kissed him and went inside. Trowa followed witout a second thought.

"Darien.."  A blonde with a rather perky.. chest. "Come on.. we're going to miss the competition."

"Uhmm, Right Sara." He said unable to shake the  feeling of jealousy,when he saw Serena with another guy.

"OK Rini I want you to go left.. and stay there.. they'll come trying to catch me. Mina, keep your best to stay hidden. You'll be my 1st choice for the back up leader, followed by Lita, then Wufei."

"Gotcha." Mina said and the competition  began. Serena stayed behind a hill with her inger on the trigger prepared to attack. Almost immediately paint balls started flying. Rini  was almost taken out immediately.

"Keep those cones hidden squirt." Duo said earning a glare form the young girl.  In no time Ken was knocked out from a shot to the stomach. 

         After an hour Mina, Ami, Rei, Duo, and Rini were now on the sidelines caught in multiple colors of paint. The other team had lost most of its players and the only ones left are the ones with the odd colored hair. Then out of nowhere Trowa took out the girl with blue and purple hair and she passed the flag to the girl with red and pink hair. In no time Wufei attacked her and just  as his hit he got pegged      in the head with  pink paint. 

"Oops!!!" Serena giggled as it was announced that Team One for Hikari Military school. 

"ONNA!!!!!" Wufei said aiming at Serena and chased her around the field and he hit Quatre.

"Wufei!!: Quatre glared at him and schased the Chinese boy who was chasing Serena who was currently shooting at Duo. After a while the whole team was shooting at each other in victory. When they were to pose for the scarp book  in the school they  put up their victory signs.. the giorls sign s just happened to  be behind the guys' head giving them bunny ears.


	24. Competition: Day 2: Some planning

"THE WINNER OF DRILL COMPETITION, HIKARI MILITARY SCHOOL!!!" The announcer said as Releana's group began to Celebrate. Releana's group posed for the scrap book and she saw a familiar blonde currently trmbling from anger as a dark haired guy spoke to her.

"You listen to me and  you listen good!!Go back to that preky blonde of yours!! Remember after all you broke up with me for her."

"But Serena, I still at least want to be friends."

"Darien, do you know how lame that line is?!?" Serena threw her hands up. "Its commonly used to cover your own guilt and  leaves that   possibility that you'd have me to fall back on."

"I'm serious, I never asked for all of to drift apart, and besides there's Rini. I mean I knew I was hurting you when I broke up with youbut I figured since we're only going to be together in the end anyway make the most of things and experiment with others so we don't feel any remorse later on." He said and she juat walked away flustered. She didn't feel like springing that she had another destiny as a back up.

"Serena.." He called after her and was ready to chase after her but Releana Peacecraft had cut him off.

"RENA!!!!" She called.

"LEANA!!!" Serena returned the call and hugged the girl. "Congrats on the win!!" 

"Thank you!!" Relena grinned. "Couldn't have done it without Hotaru and SImone though.. they were great."

"Yeah I tried really hard, Hime!!" Hotaru said and Serena hugged her.

"Me too!" Simone said and Serena hugged her as well.

"I'm glad you did.. now go check in with Michelle so she can make sure you don't have  one of your random spells." She told Hotaru.

"Right." Hotaru said and the two girls left together.

"So who is that guy Rena??" Releana said glancing at the guy now with a shiny haired blonde with blue eyes.

"That would be my ex-fiancee I told you about." Serena said. 

"Well, it seems he still might have a thing for you. That girl kinda resembles you, only very trashy."

"I know." Serena said. "But he fails to realize that I've moved on. He's trying to pull that 'I want to be your friend' thing."

"That's ashame." Releana said going to the Mess Hall for dinner. "Can you believe that there are only two groups left from both schools though." She tried changing the subjects.

"Yeah I know.. Mine and yours from here and His and that girl Sara From Appleton Military school." Serena said glancing at Sara who was currently holding onto Darien's arm.

"Yeah.. you're going against Sara's group in Battle Tactis tomorrow right??"

"You know it… That's my favorite event too."

"Even though you're terrible at it in class??" Releana asked.

"Well Yeah. Because the leaders get kidnapped by the other team. You're troop has to be smart enough to get you back." Serena said.

"That's cool. My group got stuck in the trivia round." Releana said.

"I know and the worst part  is I can't be there to root  you on!!" Serena said as they both got their food at the  lunch line. On the way to the table they saw Heero and Shi talking. Heero was actually smiling. Releana gave them a small smile.

"Yeah.. but we'll know how it all ends tomorrow." Releana went back to the conversation.

"Yeah." Serena said.

"Uhmm Sere, I'm going to sit over there with Yaten." Releana said looking at her food.

"Go ahead.. I'll see you tomorrow ok??" 

"Ok.. bye!!" Releana said and ran over to the table. Serena sat at her table ignoring the odd stares she got from the others.

"So.. everyone ready for tomorrow??" Serena asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Good cuz I make my special disappearance tonight at midnight." She grinned and finished her food and walked away without a word.

"It's not really all that surprising. She can't help but  like everyone." Rei said.

"Yeah, this is true."  Mina said. "It's amazing how so much dislike could easily be erased from her memory. Unless your name is Darien Shields." 

"You know.. you should go find her." Lita said to Trowa. "She'll be gone half of tomorrow and then there's the whole Obstacle course thing if we win. You won't have too much alone time with her."

"She's right you know." Heero said sitting at the table and Duet sat next to him.

"Right.." Trowa said getting up. He had made  his way to her room and she was sitting on the bed reading a Manga and  munching on Cookies.

"I wondered how long it would be before they told  you to come." She said not looking up. "Want a cookie??" 

"No.." He sat down next to her and she closed the Manga.

"Good." She said. "Because we're going to play a game!"

"A Game??"  He raised and eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I have sevral different types of cookies. You're going to guess which kind I ate. And I'll  be genrous enough to give you as  many chances you need." 

"How  kind of you.." He said just before accepting the kiss she was giving  him.    

"That is so sweet.." Sara walked pass the window with her love by her side. "How come we never do things like that Dare'??" She asked and he wasn't listening very well. "Dare??"

*~*~*~*~*~

               The sun was high, meaning it was probably around noon. He looked up and to his left. There he saw the Agile side of the group minust one. To his right he saw the part of his crew that was best at breaking people out, minus two as well. They left the Amazon, her boyfriend, and the Chinese one behind, to guard their prisoner. He gave the blonde with her hair all pulled in a red bow a single nod and she jumped down from the tree. She sprinted for a good distance away from the gorup and she stopped. She found a branch, seeing how they were in the woods, and snapped it in half. A Good scream came from her direction. They counted minutes for the other group to react and send someone out there.

"What was that??" A guy with brown hair and green eyes asked.

"It sounded like the enemy." A girl replied.

"More like someone got hurt." Serena mumbled from the corner of the shack still reading her Mangas.

"You four go check it out." The guy with brown hair said missing the smirk on Serena's face, since it was hidden behind her Manga.

"Right…" they left leaving three people left, since  four went to go see wghat Mina was screaming about, the other four went to try and retrieve Sara.

"Now  If I'm correct. The whole group might be in the area."

"Please!! They'd leave like three people behind!!" Serena said,in japanese, rolling her eyes at the group.

"Would you be quiet?!?!" 

"Well, maybe… but I don't know if I want to.." She said, in  japanese still, as they held up their paint filled waterballoons.

"If this were a real war they'd kill you by now."

"Well, I knew that demo… this isn't a real war and you can't kill me cuz you'd be disqualified." She said with a heavy Japanese accent.

"You speak  english??"

"Of course I speak English. I have an American on my team how could I not speak english." She said. "How he managed to get into a japanese military school is what gets  me." She said seeing something blue flash by the window. She only giggled realizing it was Ami's Blue hair.

"What's so funny??" he asked.

"I don't know…" She said earning a glare from the guy.

"Go outside and check the premises." He said and everyone but him left the room. The door was slightly left open the pink haired girl from her group slid in followed  by the tall cyclops. Serena just kept staring at the guy who was studying Serena. Just then a hard object poked him in the back. He turned around to see Rini poking him with her hair clip. "You're brave coming here alone, kid." He said grabbing her arm and set her in a chair. "but you're my newest POW (prisoner of war)

"Who said I was alone." She said  in the same heavy accent as Serena and he got doused  by 4 water ballons filled with  paint. He looked and saw that the once closed windows were now open for two girls (one with red/black hair, one with blue hair) to sititng on the window sill of them and the fourth came from a guy.

"Come one!!!" Let's go!!" Serena said as the group that had set her free climbed out the window and ran for the red line behind their keep house. They made it to the other side a horn was blown Signaling their win. The group celebrated when everyone came in. only one person was caught with paint and that was Mina since she was the scarificed soldier. She made sure she hugged Serena first wiping paint all over her.

"Somebody tell me why we always have the competition with paint involved??" Serena asked. As the whole group posed for the picture in the scrap book.

"I don't know.." Everyone finally said. "But it's more fun!!" They began throwing the paint filled balloons at each other.

"LEANA!!!" Serena approached the group and saw that Simone was ready to start crying. "What happened??"

"I lost us the round.." Simone said.

"We already said it's ok Simone." Catherine said.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember that one either." Hilde said.

"But I wanted to win.." She said.

"Yeah but you  know winning isn't everything." Serena said and knelt to whisper in her ear. "Besides it could be worse.. You didn't lose your life and be reborn into another where you HAVE to marry Darien." She said and Simone smiled a little bit.

"That's true.." She said.

"Good.. now smile.. and congratulate our team." She wiped some paint onto her face.

"That's wonderful, Hime!!" Hotaru said hesitating on the hugging her idea.

"Come on you know you want to.." Lita said running after the dark haired girl.

"get away  from me Lita!!!!" Hotaru started running and Serena set her sights on Releana.

"Oh no…" Releana backed up and tripped on the bag of of the ballons they had leftand got covered herself. Simone began laughing at Releana. "You think this is funny??" She got up and chased the girls.

"Such Children." Dorothy muttered and the whole group sent glances between each other.

"Come congragulate us!!!" Mina and Serena said tackling Dorothy.

"We need some love!!" Ami said hugging Catherine. Then they began throwing the remaining balloons at each other. 

"Have your fun now, Blondie.." Ronnie said with her group of weird colored hair friends watched them play around. "You won't live to become Neo-Queen Serenity." She said and her group left with smirks on their faces.

"This is  great. They'll be so wrapped up  in that competition so when we attack tommorow at the award ceremony." The pink and red haired girl said just before Sara walked by the group.


	25. Competition: Day 3: The final event

          Serena's troop and Darien's troop were making it to the starting line of the final event. The teams were even 10 excluding the Sargeants. There were five things that needed to be done and each thing required a partner, mainly because one was to play the wounded soldier. First there was the rope swing over a big area of mud, then mine field,  the tire run, the barb wire crawl and finally the wall climb. In the end the two seargents had to face off in a race through the whole obstacle course after taking the flag that will be passed on to each group., if there's a tie between the two Seargents there will be a quick deul between the two.

"Ok one question, how is someone supposed to carry the wounded over a wall without worsening their injury??" A girl on the American team asked rather confused.

"Figure it out!!" Rei and Wufei yelled together. The sound of thunder caught everyone's attention momentarily.

"Seargents!! Decide the order in which your groups will go!!" The American School Principle said. Serena walked up to the board and picked who was doing what first as soon as that was said. After a good 15  minutes Darien went up and picked his group. So the Board was like this:

Barb Wire Crawl:**Appleton: **Mark / Janette

                         **Hikari: **     Mina / Quatre  

Wall Climb:**Appleton:**Juliet / Romeo

                 **Hikari**     Wufei / Rei ****

Mine Field:**Appleton:** Scott / Jean

                **Hikari: **    Ami / Duo****

Tire Run:**Appleton: ** Misty / Mipsy

              **Hikari:  **    Lita / Ken****

Rope Swing: **Appleton: ** Stan/ Kyle

                   **Hikari:  **     Rini/ Trowa****

****

"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!!!" One of Hikari's Principal's yelled.

"Ok guys we have this one, won seeing how Serena made us run the obstacle course like this since day one."  Duo said earning murmurs of agreement then they all split up. The 'wounded' were strapped with water ballons filled with a red fluid, proving if the injury is worsened or not.. The not wounded took the red flags they were supposed to have and tied it around whatever is convenient for them.

"You guys are going down.." Janette said to Mina and Quatre and laid flat on her back in the mud while Mark tied their waists together.

"You're going to break three ballons that way." Mina said laying on her stomach while Quatre tied the rope around Mina's waist, since she was imjured from the waist up. 

"We don't need your help." Mark snapped.

"Ok…" Mina said and the whistle sounded Mark tired dragging Janette with him and without a doubt the ballons on her shoulder popped as well as the two on her back. Quatre climbed to the other end and carefully dragged Mina through from the other side. When she was across he untied the flag from around his wrist a passed it onto Wufei who tied it around his wrist.

"Ready Onna??" He asked kneeling some for Rei.

"You know it, baka.." She said climbing onto his back. She held onto him trying not to fall as he climbed up the rope. As they were ready to go on the other side she grabbed the top  of the wall since her injuries were from the waist down. Wufei climbed down and Rei used her hands only to hold her weight and he grabbed her when she came down. She untied the flag from his wrist and handed it to Ami who used it as a ribbon for her hair. She managed to pick up Duo who was the unconscious soldier and carefully walked across the field.

"Finally!!!" Juliet said when Romeo grabbed her since she was too injured from the waist down. She passed the flag to Scott who tied the flag around his wrist and picked up Jean who was the unconscious soldier. He quickly ran across the 'mine field' passing Ami and Duo. Just when Ami and Duo got there Misty and Mipsy were halfway through the tire run.

"OK Ken, Are you ready??" Lita put the flag in her ponytail. He climbed on her back putting his 'non existent' arm between them and being careful of the ballon on  his knee.

 "Ready." He held on tight as the Scout of thunder sprinted through the tire run and tied with Misty and Mipsy. Rini climbed onto Trowa's back playing the REALLY wounded / unconscious soldier.

"Good timing.." Darien glanced at his watch and Serena shook her head while she was stretching. 

"They could've done better." She murmured.

"Tell me again  how you ended up being Seargent??"

"Plain and simple.. when I first met you was third summer I got off from here."

"I still don't get it, you can't even walk five feet without tripping on your face."

"There's a lot of things you won't get." She said as Trowa hoisted Rini securely on his back.

"Are you giving up on Rini??"

"Of course not.. I'm giving up on the prime destiny set for me. Lucky for me there was a back-up destiny." She sent him a smirk and took the flag from Trowa. "See you at the finish line!!" She took off running to the start. She got there and it began to rain. She glared at the mud that was becoming even mpore muddy by the second.

"Can't handle a little mud, Odango??" Darien asked getting down for the Barb wire crawl??

"It's odango no more.. The hair is much too short to be put that way." She sai dgetting down in the mud becoming angry with the white shirt she had decided to put on. She was out of the Barb wire seconds after Darien and he started up the wall. With ease he made it over and Serena was till only seconds behind him He stepped out onto the mid field and and his boot got caught in the mud slowing him down. Serena stared then decided to try and be like Trowa.. light on the feet and quickly got across the field putting her back in the lead by a few seconds. She got to the Tire run and stumbled.

""Once an odango, always an odango!!" He said rushing past her putting him  back in the lead until he literally tripped.

"Who's the odango now?? She asked and made it to the rope swing. She missed the rope her first try and Darien got it her  second time she got it  and being smaller she had slightly more speed. They got across at the same time making it a tie. Both teams argued for a few seconds and the four principals (two from each school ) decided it indeed was a tie and the battle must begin.

"Alright Sere, you just have to win this battle and we've got the Championship won!!!" Rei said hugging her muddy friend. Serena cracked her neck and a jacket was thrown over her. She looked at the one who tossed it over her and saw the least person she thought she'd see, Trista. Then a sudden chill washed over her and the scouts.. they were all shivering. The guys stared.

"That's why you're here isn't it??" Serena asked.

"Yes, that and talk to find the prince."

"If you're looking to the Prince of Earth he's over there!" Serena said.

"Iie, Hime. Not that Prince.. a lost Prince.. a sibling to Ami…" Trista said. "And Lita."

"To us?!?!" Lita and Ami said together.

"Hai…" Trista said and  yet again another chill ran over the scouts.

"You don't know who he is??" Rei asked.

"Well, Yes, I do  but.." She said. "A Disturbance at the time gates.. I will be back." She said disappearing into a portal.

"Hmm.." The scouts said together. Then they all began to frown hard.

"What's up??" Duo asked  noticing even Rini frowning.

"The enemy." They said.

"Serena!!" Darien called and the guys of the group stood in front of  her. "Move! I have to talk to Serena." Darien said and they all stood tall.

"Move.. for this once." Serena said and Darien was faced with the scouts. "You feel it too??"

"Yeah." He said. Producing a rose out of nowhere.

"Wait." Serena said. "They're not coming yet.. their waiting for something."

"Are you sure??"

"Positive." She said. Everyone stay on  guard anyway." She said.

"Right.." The scouts said.

"Duo." She caught the attention of the Pilot 02. "Find Heero. He's here somewhere. I want all five of the gundam pilots guarding Rini and Simone."

"Right." Duo took off running in one direction. Trowa picked up Rini and set her on his back.

"Mina."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Find Amara, Michelle and Hotaru and tell them to standby."

"But, I want to help fight.." Simone crept up on the group much like Trowa would.

"Yes, I know that.. but just for possessing the same genes as me and your silver crystal you're already in danger.. putting you on the battle field makes you one of the first targets." Serena said.

"Fine…" Simone pouted.

"Come on Simone you and me can play with Duo's hair!!" Rini smirked.

"Sure.. but  just don't cut it.. I managed that once and he cried for days." Simone said making Wufei laugh. Just then the announcement of the one-on-one battle began.

"Be careful out there!!" Trowa said feeling helpless.

"I will." She grinned and accepted the kiss he was offering. She ran up to the wooden bridge with no sides. She took the helmet handed to her and the pole with two cushion things on each end of it. From the way it looked they had to hit each other with the sticks until one fell off. The whistle soounded. The bridge was shaky because of the wind and the rain. One good hit and one of them would fall. Unfortunately Darien had to be on the recieveing end of the blow Serena sent to his middle and he fell right off.


	26. The final battle: Day 1: The whole thing...

          Serena was laughing her butt off when Darien landed face first into the very slippery mud. She was still standing on the bridge no longer wearing her helmet and laughing. She found her center on the bridge and stood there laughing. What made it worse was that no moatter how many times he tried to get up he only managed to fall back down again. She hopped off the bridge into semi solid ground was reunited with her group. They were all laughing at Darien who couldn't get up. He became angrier by the second as his own troop laughed at him. Finally his group decioded to help him and they all managed to fall adding more icing to the cake. Serena' group was laughing really hard and they all walked away to get changed for the award Ceremony which was an event where each troop had to put on their camoflague uniforms and take each award with pride and perfect control. After they were all given out they can get crazy.

"Everybody ready??" Ronnie asked her friends who were 'getting ready' for the award ceremony. They all had their civillian forms  ready and made sure everything was to go smoothly.

"Yes." Chorused from her three comrads said.

"We have no room for mistakes!!" Ronnie said. "That brat with the silver crystal has managed to escape us several times, but not tonight. There is no where she can hide. "Everybody hear me? One mistake and I'll have your head??" The girl said with her hair growing out and becoming a redder color. 

"Yes, Queen Beryl!!!" The three said and walked away allowing their queen some time before they attack.

"Serenity has escaped my wrath twice. Twice she died and twice she had been reborn and twice she had been put with Endymion. This time she won't live. That can be a promise I'll hold true to." Beryl said letting her hair shorten and go back to blue and purple again. "This is a promise." Ronnie said walking away.

"This year fourth place goes to Troop 304 from Appleton Military School!!!" The American Principal said and everyone applauded for Ronnie's group as they accepted the little Trophy. The group saluted and marched off the stage in an orderly fashion.

"Third goes to group 108 from Hikari Military school!!!!" Releana and her group big and small walked up on the stage saluted and then marched away.

"Second Place to 271 From Appleton!!" They announced and Darien's group was just walking in, mud covered. They marched up  on the stage with their heads still held high. Darien took the award with what  little dignity he had left. "The First place trophy…"

"And the trip!!!" Kaiori the Japanese Principal added making the American Principal slightly peeved.

"And the trip goes to troop 369 from Hikari." The Man said and Serena's group came forward all of them dressed in their clean green camoflague uniforms. All the girls had their hair put up in buns, Duo tucked his braid inside the back of his shirt. Serena had her hair put into two braids that were put in buns at the back of her head. She accepted the large trophy then everyone went crazy applauding and congratulating everyone. Serena handed the Trophy to Wufei so she could receive her hugs from everyone in Releana's group. On the way down the stairs she got a cold chill and her face went blank.

"Guys, remember my previous plan??" She looked at her group. Everyone nodded. "It starts now." She said as people in the audience began falling unconscious.  After a while it just left Serena, the scouts, Darien, and the gundam pilots conscious.

"Serenity,  you're losing your touch." A voice said making Serena, Darien, and the inners stand tall.

"Come on!" Duo grabbed Simone who was out of it and just standing there. She wasn't budging, neither was Rini. It took a second for them to realize their minds were in another place. Then the crystals they held melded into one and went straight into Serena body making her fall to the ground. The two girls then collapsed. Amara Michelle and Hotaru followed the group of boys who took the two girls.

"Serena." Quatre knelt next to her.

"Go  protect Rini and Simone. I'll  be fine Q-chan." She sent him a smile. He left unsure of what to do. "What  do you want this time Beryl??"

"Your death." The voice said. "I want  your death, your life, your Destiny."

"Why???"Serena said. "It's nothing but a pain in the ass." She said watching Darien look at her funny

"Why do you say  that?? I can give you a normal life." Ronnie stood up from the floor. "That's what you want don't you?? To live life and choose your own path for destiny." She said watching Darien help Serena stand up. When she was stable she shook from his grip. "To not have to fight evil day after day,to now worry if you're doing your fullest for the world. Able to have a peaceful moment." She said.

"What's it to you?? Serena said sounding really interested in the whole deal. The Scouts j ust gaped at her.

"Serena.. you can't." Rei couldn't find it in herself to finish the words.

"Why not, when we first came here you thought I'd klutz out like I usually do. None of you originally had faith that I was a good Sargeant. At first none of you took me serious. I know what you guys would say when I'm not there. 'Can she be ready when Crystal Tokyo came around??' or 'Her hearts in the right place but her mind isn't.' Day after day you told me that I  should improve myself and pay attention in school  more and more. I should be more serious about things and stop eating so much junk food. I always saw it in your eyes, the doubt that I would never do things properly and do things right. Part of you will always believe that I'm a klutz."

"Serena.." Ami  looked at her hearing genuine sadness in her voice.

"I guess that's why you chose Sara over me Darien?? She was more serious about things?? She was the opposite of me although our looks were identical." She paused letting tears fall down her face. 'Ronnie' had a look of slight satisfaction. "I know all of you think I'll only go back to my klutzed out ways when this school year is over then wonder how I can be two opposite people." She said as more tear fell.

'That's my girl!!' The scout of love watched her cousin play it up.

"Serena.."

"It's true isn't it??" Serena cut the tall brunette off. "I'm not good enough to be your princess. You can have the role." She told 'Ronnie'. She took the crystal out of her brooch and handed it to the girl. She took it happily and Serena turned to run out of the building with tears pouring down her face.

" Oh Serenity." Ronnie said transforming to her true form. "You didn't think I would let you live  did I??" She said as her three flunkies stood next to her. 

"You've got my life, my destiny. What else do you want??"

"I already told you.." Beryl said. "Your death!!" She said shooting a blast straight for the girl near the door. Fear surfaced in Serena's eyes seeing how she couldn't dodge the blast. It hit dead on and Serena hit the ground hard. Beryl laughed Seeing the girl's lifeless body laying on the floor twitching a few times and then laid still and the brooch that  once belonged to her fell at Mina's feet.

"Serena!!!!"  The scouts said as tears slowly poured down their faces.


	27. The Final battle: Day 2: The end??

"Serena!!!" They all rushed to her side.

"Why  do you cry?? Beryl asked. "She gave up her life because not one of you had true faith in her capabilities. That's the problem, she's just like her mother.. emotional." Queen Beryl said holding up the crystal ready to use it's mystical powers.

"-EARTH SHAKEN!!!!" An attack hit the Queen making her drop the crystal.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERG!!!" Another hit her. She stood up.

"Why are you just standing around!! Get them!!" She yelled at her three lackeys and they attacked the two on the stage of the room.

"SILENT WALL!!"  Saturn put up her wall and blocked the three who decided to shoot blasts as they approach them. The blasts were easily deflected but the three moved out of the way to attack physically. Saturn took the damage for both outer Scouts. The inners took that time to transform.

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!!" *insert pretty lights!! *

"Man I wish I knew what was going on…"  Duo whined as Rini and Simone began to panic and cry  in their sleep.. or they thought they were sleeping. Crashing and all typed or sounds were heard from the auditorium.

"They just transformed.." Trowa said leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Everyone but Serena. I can't feel her power." He said frowning.

"You know what's going on??" Quatre asked suddenly.

"Yeah.. I can feel it.." He opened his eyes. "And see it??" He lifted his bangs with one hand and waved his other hand in front of his face. He adjusted his hat so  his bangs stayed out of his line of vision. 

"Are you serious??" Wufei asked

 "Yeah.. in a second an orange light will flash.." He pointed at the high window where they can see the lights of magic b eing exchanged. Just like he said an orange light came up.

"Lucky guess." Duo said.

"Purple,  red, blue, then green." He said and the lights flashed in that order.

"So why isn't Serena fighting??" Heero asked.

"Taken out in the very beginning." Trowa said smoothly.

"You're not too broken up about that." Duo said.

"Two of you come with me. She's perfectly fine.. induced power surge put her unconscious. We have to move her body before they hit her." He said.

"Why do you need two of us??"

"To get her transforming thing from Mina!! And someone to distract." Trowa said not noticing the faint blue sign glowing on his head… then slowy it went away and a  green one took it's place. 

"I'll go.." Heero and Duo said together and the three took off. They ran inside to see Serena laying on the floor oin the far corner and  Mina just  got smacked into the wall by the red hair witch lady. The three guys looked at each other and nodded. Duo ran clear across the Auditorium making sure he was seen.

"Mercury!!" He kneeled next her body. "Oh You're hurt!! Let me see!!" He looked at the VERY tiny scratch on hher left cheek.

"Duo!! Get out of here!!" Ami said looking at him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!!" He said loudly. "Trowa had a plan to do something and I'm the diversion."

"A Plan??"

"Yesh.. a plan…  one he thought up before his forehead began glowing first blue then green." Duo whispered.

"Oh Duo I think I injured my ankle!!" She said taking the whole glowing thing into consideration. Just then the three flunkies ran to draw out the other scouts, which they  managed to do after Mina passed the object ot Heero who was on the stage.

"Serena.." Trowa held her close to him shaking her.

"Get away from  her!!" Beryl tried to shoot a beam at Trowa who was leaning over Serena but nothing happened and the crystal shattered. "What?!?"

"Serena.." He whispered and she peeked her eyes opened and smiled.

"I knew I remembered you!!" she said faintly.

"What??" He looked at confused…

"You  were sent away." She said pushing him over and they were just missed by a blast from Beryl. "I can't remember your name but Zeus sent you away!!"

"What are you talking about??" He crawled on the floor with her to dodge the blasts. 

"I remember. In the Silver Milennium. You would always be at a party but avoided any and everyone. You and I spoke once or twice, but not often because of Endymion." She stopped and covered as a chair was blown up just behind her. "For some reason he didn't like you. Then just after my 14th birthday it was revealed that Hera, Lita's mom, and Hermes, Ami's father, had an affair. Hera had managed to pass you off as Zeus' son, but after a while the sign of Mercury showed up on your forehead. Think   hard!!!" She said as they got onto the stage where Heero was. He handed her the brooch. "Thank  you!!" She said. MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!" She transformed into  her old form as Eternal Sailor Moon and was gone from the safe spot just like that.

"YOU TRICKED ME!!" Beryl said.

"You thought I would give up the Silver Crystal like that??" Serena asked transforming into Princess Serenity.

"Heero, go." Trowa said removing his cap so his bangs fell in his eyes again.

"But.."

"I  said go!!" He said as a greenish  blue ring appeared around his waist. It split into two  different colors (guess which ones -_-;) when they went away Trowa was now covered in Armor. Dark blue and black armor (like Darien's prince armor.. sorta) and a cape one side was black the  other side was a deep green. He watched Serena out there fighting with her crystal quickly losing energy… fast.

"Poor Serenity." Beryl said. "Losing energy?? I've only gotten started" Beryl laughed. Trowa then found that time to make his appearance as the prince of water and electricity. With a hand placed on Serena's shoulder he channeled his energy to her.

"I  made a promise to you the first time we spoke. 'For being the first friend I ever made..   I will eternally protect you'.." he said in her ear.

"Then  you gave me my first true kiss." She smiled warmly as the energy between them both easily flowed to the crystal.

"Okasaan!!!" Both Rini and Simone woke-up together.

"Where did  Otousan go??" Simone asked removing the band covering her eye.

"To help  your okaasan." Heero said walking into the room.

"Oh…" She said as the Scouts Duo and Darien came into the room while Hotaru bound the three unconscious flunkies.

"You're a special girl aren't  you  Simone??" Ami wasted no time asking, then pulled out her visor.

"Uhmm can you call me Renity?? You always have back at home." Simone said. "And  yes.. the princess of the moon. A second princess of Jupiter and Mercury." Simone said. "So is the Rini  in my time!!"  Just then everything went white, white with a light of a blast and much screaming was heard. Everyone ran back to the auditorium and saw three human figures laying unconscious on the floor.


	28. The end: 'The beginning of our lives'

"Oh God, Serenity!!!" The group surrounded their princess. 

"The crystal  is fine." Ami said seeing the complete crystal.

"Good." Amara said seeing few people stir from their sleep, just then Serenity was back to Serena, and Trowa's armor disappeared. They turned the girl over and Saw Ronnie only with  pink hair and a necklace on,  one made of crystal.

"What's going on here?!?!" The principal' sof both Appleton and Hikari asked glaring at the group surrounding the trio.

"Well, Uhmm…" Mina started but Heero stepped in.

"These three had an argument. Since everyone already has been over stressed with the competition they all passed out." 

"There had been a lot of excitement going on.. I guess exhaustion does catch up to  the youth quicker than I thought." One of Appleton's Principal's said as a man with glasses walked over to the gorup.

"Heero, take Serena to the Medic station, I think Wufei can carry The other girl, The rest of the young men can take Trowa as well."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!!" The guys saluted and then picked up the exhausted. Later on the other three were found out cold as well.

        Weeks went by and everyone had been still talking about the competition. Ronnie had been the first to wake up  followed byu her group. They apologized to the Sailor Scout (not the girls)  for all the trouble they caused. They had no idea they had been brain washed in the first place, well at least not untilthey had been defeated by the scouts and they explained the whole situation. Everyone from Appleton Military school  had gone home.

        Heero was sititng on the bed where Serena had been for a while. He still wasn't completely sure as to what still was going on with the crystl thing, but he knew it had to be powerful if it kept her and Trowa unconscious for a month. Dr. J had convinced both princpals that nothing was wrong and that they ha dbeen over exerting themselves and just needed more rest. He had brushed her bangs out of her face, god how he wished he hadn't messed up so badly, then maybe they would still be together.

"You still  love her??" A Voice cut through his thoughts. Heero looked at Simone.

"Of course I do. It was her who  gave me emotions in the first place."

"I know.. Dad told me about that." Simone said sitting on the other end of the bed. "He told me about how everyone met and how you don't even remember the first time you met mom."

"Yeah I do.. When Trowa stopped spending time with us to  be with her." He said and Simone shook her head. "No??"

"No. the first time you ever met mom was the first time she had been to this  place. You were sargeant here. You were her sargeant, everyday she had gotten in trouble because she wasn't working up  to your standards. Everyday she was scrubbing floors." She said and he looked at her strangely. "Then one day dad managed to get in trouble somehow and was forced to shape her up as punishment. As soon as she had begun doing better she transferred out of your group, and that's how it goes." Simone said watching him stare. Simone just walked away.

"It seems the perfect soldier isn't perfect." He said remembering he indeed had been rough on Serena then. "No wonder she hated me when we first were properly introduced."

"Yup… no wonder I first  hated you." Serena murmured sleepily. "How long was I out this time??" she asked sitting up.

"A month." Heero said.

"Hmmm… well, it's better than dying." She shrugged.

"I'll go get you some food." Heero said walking away.

"Stealthius." Trowa said suddenly proving he indeed had been awake and had only been staring at the ceiling.

"What??" Serena looked at him.

"They called me Stealthius." He sat up. "You know.. back then."

"That's right." Serena grinned. "Only because you moved around without being noticed most of the time." She said. "I can't believe I slept for a full month."

"Look on the bright side, we woke up  in time for the Summer ball."

"True…" She grinned.

"So the couple from the dead deicided to wake up." A red haired girl said from the doorway with a smile on her pale face. Serena cocked her head to the side. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me. We ONLY fought to the death a month ago."

"Beryl??" Serena still had her head cocked to the side.

"Hai  it's me princess."

"What happened to you??" Trowa asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated but instead of trying to use the crystal to destroy me like last time, Serenity tried to heal me. Which she did." Beryl tossed a black jewel to Serena. "Take care of that will  ya??" Beryl grinned and walked away.

"What is that?? Trowa asked moving to Serena's bed.

"Her negative energy. I was trying to purge it out of her before seeing how she has some white moon  power too."

"White moon?? Isn't that your family power."

"Well… She's my Aunt. My mom being the oldest got the throne when  beryl thought she deserved it, then she fell  in love with Darien, or Endymion, back then and hated me because I was with him then."

"And when we were all re-born you were with him again and she didn't like that. So she tried to kill you and take over in your place."

"You got it, so I had to rid her of the hate  in her heart and that's the end result." Serena pointed outside the window seeing Darien and Beryl hug each other. "But if they kiss I will toss my cookies!!" Serena said making Trowa laugh.

"Well, then try this to keep   you from looking." He said as soon as he stopped and kissed her.

"Oh god!! I didn't think they'd start that so soon!!" Duo's voice said. "MY EYES!!!  I'M BLIND!!!!" He screamed running around the room with his hands covering his eyes.

"Well, at least we know they're well." Ami said as Trowa and Serena weren't even fazed by  Duo's stupid antics.

"Yeah but what amazes me most is how well Serena pulled off faking her pain and anguish during the battle." Rei said.

"She wasn't completely faking." Mina said. "She was disappointed that we had little faith in her…  she used that for motivation."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

          A few weeks later Serena and Trowa were completely better and were spending even more time together. The ball would mark three months being together and 5 years of being best friends. The ball would also be the mark of Serena's 18th birthday making her officially legal enough to marry Trowa, if he ever asked, that is. Yes, things were perfect for the moment and today would be the last day Serena would ever see Rini, the daughter of Darien and the day Simone promised to show everyone her true form since she was going home to her own time, after the ball.

"Serena are you Ready???" Rei asked banging on the door.

"Just  a minute!!!" Serena said fixing her hair. She checked her make-up and her clothes.

"Please, Serena!!" Rei said agitated. "We're ready to go!!" 

"Ok.. ok.." She snatched the door open and everyone gaped at her. "What??"

"You look great??" They all said looking at Serena who was wearing 4 inch heeled white sandals, her blonde hair was braided and wrapped around two meatballs in her head, she wore the dress Wufei had bought her for valentine's day, the bracelet Heero gave her, the ring Quatre gave her, the earrings Duo gave her, and the necklace Trowa gave her sealed the outfit.

"Uhmm.. Ok ready to go??" She glanced over her friends. Rei was wearing a white dress with red flowers on it and black sandals, Mina had an orange sundress with several bracelets and the same sandals as Serena, Lita had on a green dress and her brown  hair was   finally down for a change, and Ami wore a simple blue dres an her hair had been pulled into a ponytail… err pigtail like Wufei's. They all walked to the ball and saw it was more like any regular summer party.  

         They got there to see a bunch of guys crowding around one girl. Serena pushed her way through the crowd and saw a copper haired girl with blue eyes and her bangs were parted to cover half of her face. Her hair  kinda resembled Odangoes only it was more like loops. She was turning down more than half of the requests she was getting to save a dance later.

"She's cute.. I wonder who she is??"  Duo asked getting whacked by Ami.

"I haven't seen her before…" Mina declared.

"Yeah you have!!" Serena grinned  in realization.

"Who??" Trowa asked. Scrunching up  his face.

"Even I know who that Onna no ko (Girl) is!!" Wufei said.

"Me too!" Rei said.

"Who??" Ken asked. "I want to know!!"

"Simone!!!" Serena called to the girl who finally managed herself free from attention.

"Hey!!" Simone grinned and walked over to the group, few had their jaws hitting the floor others just grinned.

"There's no doubting you being Trowa's Daughter.." Serena smoothed the girls hair. "You've got the bang to prove  it!!"

"And The odango type things to prove she's yours too Hime!!" Amara said.

"It's true…" Hotaru said. "Come on Duo!! You promied me a dance!!" The younger girl stole Ami's boyfriend momentarily.

"Coming!!"  Duo followed the girl with his braid in her hand.

"And you promised me one, Heero!!" Duet said with her long hair flowing off to her waist, and a black dress hugged her body perfectly and cut low enough to show a little cleavage.

"Whoo! Shake that thang out there girl!!" The scouts made cat calls making her blush.

"This is why dresses aren't my thing!!" Duet said dragging Heero  out on the dance floor. 

"She looks good!!" Amara cocked her head to the side getting whacked by Michelle. "You know I didn't mean it"

"Come dance with me Okaasan!!" Simone and Rini gabbed Serena's hand, as soon as they got out on the dance floor all three of them did something stupid. Rini did the running man, Simone did the cabbage patch and Serena busted the Macarena.

"Oh god…" Rei said and Mina dragged Quatre out on the floor. As soon as Mina got there she started doing something that looked like she had been taking drugs or something. Quatre simply sighed and followed suit.

"They all  look like idiots.." Rei said. Ami and Lita took one arm of their mutual brother and waltzed out to the dance floor and decided to be idiots as well. Soon all the other scouts joined in leaving Rei and Wufei.

"Ready to go ruin our reps??" Wufei held out an arm.

"Sure." Rei said and Serena's entire Troop were caught in a picture doing whatever it was they were doing.

"I pity you guys for that picture!!" Releana said when they came back to sit down.

"I pity you!!" Serena said. "You missed out on the fun!!"

"Yeah well, I  have to say, I'm glad you Darien worked things out."

"Well, he went for something different." Serena said

"Beryl??" Releana asked. "I uhmm saw the whole battle." She whispered to Serena.

"Are you serious??"

"Yeah.. I was called away by Dorothy  for a while and she took my place for a bit.. I came back an everyone was…"

"I see." Serena said. " And your opinion."

"Do what  needs to be done for peace.. After all I am  the Pacifist Princess." Releana winked at Serena. "Even if our methods are different." Relena added then left. Serena smiled a big smile.

"That girl is  strange!!" She said.

"No stranger than you being a princess from a Milennia ago."

"Or you being a prince??" Serena added giving Trowa a kiss.

"Gah!!" Rini said interupting the two.

"And I have I have to go home and see that." Simone shook her head at the two who merely kissed again to agitate the young princesses. "God get a room!!!" Simone said brushing her copper bangs out of her face momentarily. "No wait..  you'll do that anyway." She said as a Luna P floated in front of Simone's face. "That's my cue to go home now!!" Simone said. The entire group followed her outside. There they saw an  open portal. "It was nice seeing the younger and more interesting version of you guys!!"

"I'll eternally be interesting!!" Duo said.

"That's True." Simone giggled and gave everyone their hugs. She saved her parents for last.

"I guess we'll be seeing you sometime in the future." Serena said hugging her.

"I guess you will, Okaasan." Simone then hugged her father who knelt to her height. He wouldn't let her go when she tried to pull away. "I have to go Otousan." She said.

"Just how soon in the future do we expect you.."

"Let's just say mom didn't even hit the age of 30 yet!!" Simone giggled at the smirk on his face. "Ja Minna-chan!!!" Simone said and disappeared, a moment later it opened up again.

"Well, from what I sense.. there's nothing left of my future" Rini sighed. "It's now non-existent."

"You could stay with us!!" Hotaru said thoughtfully.

"uhmmm.." Rini looked at her friend gratefully and was about to say something when the portal opened again.

 "Alright!! Alright I'm sorry!!" Simone said being blown out of the portal. "I was just trying to fulfill my wish of being the only child!!" Simone said in defense.

"Something wrong?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, Trista's mad because I tried to leave Rini behind." Simone frowned. "Come on Bubble gum, or things will screw up even more!!"

"Uhmm.. are you serious??"

"Yes.. I told you.. you're my widdle sister!!" Simone said sarcastically and the two went inside the portal waving good-bye to everyone else.

"I must say Serena. Every year you end up doing something amazing and this year took the cake."

"Odango?? Amazing??" Rei asked as everyone headed back to the dance.

"Yeah.. first year she loosened up the Silent thing, second  year Heero, third year her and the principal's had some sort of prank war going on." Duo said excitedly.

"And this year was… magical." Trowa said. 

"What's in store for next year, Onna??"

"I'm not sure.. but something tells me this is only the beginning of our futures." Serena said walking away from Trowa to search through a back pack that had been conveniently plced by a tree. The girls smirked.

"But Serena.. what about right now??" Mina asked standing next to Serena. The guys exchanged glances knowing the five girls were up to something.

"What's going on??" Ken asked what was on everyone's minds.

"This!!" Duet hung off a tree branch by her knees and squirted the guys with a HUGE water gun and the five girls began pelting them with water ballons. The girls stopped momentarily to laugh at the soaking wet guys, their smiles faded when the guys weren't the least bit upset.

"See I knew my suspicions were right!!" Duo said.

"Hmm??" Ami asked.

"We figured you girls would do something like this and came prepared outselves!!" Heero said and all five guys produced water pistols and began squirting the girls and a water fight begiun even thought the odds were in the girls' favor.


End file.
